Fashion Style
by Reika Noii Aihara
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki adalah seorang perancang busana terkenal di dunia. Dia juga adalah seorang pemilik perusahaan fashion yang sedang buming saat ini. Kehidupan berkarirnya sangat cemerlang. Tapi ada satu kekurangan yang belum dimiliki olehnya.
1. Chapter 1

Ketemu lagi dengan author geje kita *lo aja kali gue enggak*

Ai buat fic baru nih. Padahal fic sebelumnya aja belum selesai ya he...he...

Tapi Ai tiba-tiba aja punya ide buat fic ini, dari pada keburu kadaluarsa

Mening Ai publish aja :D

Ok Ai masih minta bantuan dari senpai-senpai semua

karena cerita-cerita Ai ini masih geje

**Disclaimer : Bleach itu milik om Tite Kubo**

**Rating : T **

**Pairing : Ichiruki *belum tertarik bikin yang lain***

**Genre : Romance and Drama *ga tau juga sih***

**Warnings : AU, OOC, GEJE, dll **

**Ok lah selamat membaca aja**

**Fashion Style**

**Chapter 1**

.

.

XXXXXX

.

.

Rukia POV

"Mana majalah yang ku pesan ?."

"Ah. I-itu. A-ano."

"Sudah ku duga. Seharusnya dari dulu kau sudah ku pecat."

"M-maaf nona. Tapi a-aku benar-benar lup~"

"Stop. Aku tidak butuh kata maaf mu. Yang ku butuhkan adalah pekerjaan bersih mu sebagai seorang asisten pribadi ku".

Aku membalikan tubuh ku dari hadapan asisten ku yang tak becus dalam bekerja itu. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya berdandan dan berdandan, tidak ada yang lain. Memang setiap orang yang bekerja di kantor ku ini harus berpenampilan modis. Setidaknya penampilannya tidak kuno atau ketinggalan zaman. Tapi tidak harus berlebihan, aku paling benci itu. Aku bingung kenapa aku bisa memperkejakan orang seperti dirinya di kantor ku yang super sibuk ini.

"Oh ya." Ku balikan kembali tubuh ku ke hadapannya yang saat ini sedang menenundukan wajahnya ke arah lantai. Cih, apa dia harap aku mengasihinya dengan tampang mukanya yang seperti orang sekarat itu. Tidak akan.

"Kau ku pecat."

"Ta-tapi nona. Beri aku satu kali kesem~."

"Apa anda tidak mendengar?." Kata ku memotong ucapannya

"Saya telah memecat anda. Jadi, silahkan anda keluar sekarang juga dari kantor saya ini." Kata ku lagi sambil menekankan gigi-gigi ku agar saling beradu.

Entah dia itu asisiten pribadi ku yang keberapa yang ku pecat. Aku sering memecat karyawan-karyawan perusahaan milik ku ini. Aku ini orangnya tidak mau ada sedikit pun kesalahan dalam pekerjaan ku, dan juga pekerjaan yang aku berikan kepada para karyawan ku. Apalagi pekerjaan yang aku geluti sebagai seorang disainer terkenal dunia, dan juga pemilik sekaligus editor sebuah perusahaan majalah fashion yang sedang buming saat ini, sangat mengutamakan kesempurnaan dan juga ketepatan dalam setiap detailnya. Jadi aku tidak segan-segan untuk memecat siapa saja di antara para karyawan ku yang melakukan kesalahan yang patal, atau melakukan kesalahan lebih dari satu kali. Aku tidak mau karir ku yang ku mulai dengan bersusah payah harus berakhir hanya karena satu kesalahan kecil.

Ku rentangkan tangan kanan ku kepada mantan asisten pribadi ku itu, menyuruhnya agar segera enyah dari kantor ku ini. Ku lihat dia berjalan begitu terhuyung-huyung meninggalkan ruangan asisten pribadi ku. Aku tidak merasa kasihan sedikit pun padanya. Siapa suruh selama dia bekerja dengan ku dia sering sekali melupakan tugas-tugas yang ku berikan kepadanya. Setelah memastikan dia benar-benar telah keluar dari dalam ruangan asisten pribadi ku, aku membuka pintu ruangan kerja ku. Kemudian ku tutup pintu itu sedikit membantingnya.

Aku memulai kembali kepada rutinitas setiap hari ku. Menandatangani arsip-arsip perusahaan, menandatangani perjanjian kontrak kerja sama perusahaan ku dengan perusahaan lain, membaca kemudian membubuhkan tanda tangan ku di atas laporan pengeluaran perusahaan ku pada bulan ini. Dan tentu saja merancang berbagai macam barang fashion berkualitas dunia di atas kertas putih yang selalu tersedia di atas meja kerja ku.

.

.

XXXXXX

.

.

"Kau memecat pegawai mu lagi ya Rukia?." Ku dengar suara sahabat sekaligus patner kerjaku Rangiku Matsumoto. Dia sukses membuat ide yang ada di dalam otak ku tadi kabur entah kemana.

"Kapan kau masuk?. Apa kau tidak bisa mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk ke ruangan orang lain?." Tanya ku dengan nada judes seperti biasa.

"Aku tadi ketuk pintu dulu kok. Kau saja yang tidak mendengarnya nona Rukia." Katanya sambil menekankan suaranya di dua kata terakhir.

"Jadi apa benar kau memecat asisten pribadi mu lagi?" Dia membantingkan tubuhnya ke atas kursi tamu di ruang kerja ku. Lalu mulai memakan beberapa kue-kue kering dalam toples yang selalu tersedia di atas meja tamu ruang kerja ku ini. Dia memang selalu begitu. Bersikap seolah-olah ruang kerja ku adalah dapur pribadinya.

"Em..." Jawab ku sambil memijat-mijat kening ku yang sedikit sakit.

"Kau tau Rukia. Sudah berapa banyak asisten pribadi mu yang kau pecat selama dua bulan terakhir ini?." Aku hanya meliriknya dengan ke dua ekor mata milik ku.

"Empat belas orang Rukia. Empat belas orang asisten pribadi mu yang sudah kau pecat selama dua bulan ini."

"Em..." Kata ku tak menanggapi ocehannya dari tadi.

Memang apa urusan ku dengan mantan-mantan asisiten pribadi ku. Mereka semua ku pecat karena memang mereka pantas untuk mendapatkannya.

"Em... Hanya em katamu. Oh Rukia itu adalah sebuah rekor Rukia. Rekor, bahwa seorang bos telah memecat empat belas orang asisten pribadinya, hanya dalam kurun waktu dua bulan. Apa kau tak takut apa jika tidak ada yang mau menjadi asisten pribadi mu?. Apa kau tidak takut kalau kau di cap sebagai seorang bos judes yang suka memecat bawahan-bawahannya sembarangan?. Lagi pula bagaimana jika pekerja-pekerja di perusahaan mu, mereka semua sudah tidak tahan dengan sifat dan kelakuan mu yang super galak ini. Lalu mereka mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan milik mu ini?." Tanya Rangiku sambil mendekati ku dan duduk di kursi di depan ku.

"Tidak." Jawab ku dingin.

"Kau ini terlalu dingin, galak, judes, dan kaku Rukia. Pantas saja tidak ada yang mau jadi pacar mu."

"Apa hubungannya aku punya pacar atau tidak dengan pekerjaan ku?." Tanya ku sangat ketus.

"Memang tidak ada. Tapi apa kau tidak bosan apa dengan kehidupanmu yang seperti ini terus. Apa kau tak takut jika sikap mu seperti ini terus kepada orang, kau akan menjadi perawan tua?."

"Pekerjaan ku lebih penting." Jawab ku, membelok dari pertanyaan

Ku ambil kertas putih di atas meja kerjaku. Lalu mulai merancang sebuah rancangan baju, yang tadi sempat idenya di kacaukan oleh suara Rangiku.

"Rukia perhatiakan apa yang aku bicarakan dulu!." Rangiku kini membuat kesabaran ku habis. Dia mengambil kertas berisi rancangan yang sedang ku gambar, padahal rancangan itu setengahnya saja belum selesai.

"Kau ini, kembalikan. Aku belum selesai merancang baju itu Rangiku, nanti ide yang ku dapat keburu hilang. Cepat kembalikan itu sekarang." Kataku membentaknya.

"Tidak, aku perlu bicara dengan mu saat ini. Apa kau tidak bisa mengesampingkan dulu urusan pekerjaan mu. Apakah hanya karena kau menunda sebentar saja pekerjaan mu kau akan kehilangan perusahaan

ini?."

"Iya. Jadi cepat kembalikan pekerjaaan itu pada ku. Aku tidak suka menunda-nunda pekerjaan ku." Jawab ku sambil memberikannya tatapan maut ku pada Rangiku yang kini tengah berkacak pinggang sambil membawa kertas rancangan busana ku di tangannya.

"Tidak mau. Tolong kau mendengarkan ku dulu Rukia."

"Tolong kau keluar dari sini Rangiku. Jika kau hanya ingin mengganggu pekerjaan ku." Kata ku balik

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak mau kau di sini, jika kau hanya ingin membicarakan hal ini lagi. Kau hanya mengganggu ku saja." Kata ku dengan nada mengusir.

"Ok, ok baiklah. Aku tidak akan membicaraka masalah ini lagi." Kata Rangiku sedikit berdesah.

Aku ambil kertas yang ada di tangan Rangiku saat ini, dan memulai melanjutkan pekerjaan ku yang tertunda karena ulah teman ku itu.

Hening, suasana di antara kami saat ini. Aku masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan ku, sedangkan Rangiku hanya terdiam di kursi di depan meja kerja ku. Sepertinya dia juga tidak berniat untuk keluar dari ruang kerja ku. Aku juga tidak masalah dengannya ada di sini, tentunya selama dia tidak mengganggu pekerjaan ku.

"Rukia." Suara Rangiku kini mengakhiri kebisuan di antara kami berdua.

"Em..." Aku menjawab seperti biasa. Sekarang ini aku sedang sibuk melihat daftar jadwal pekerjaan atau jadwal pertemuan dengan klien perusahaan ku di handphone I phone 3G ku. Wajar aku melakukannya karena sekarang aku sedang tidak ada asisten yang mengingatkan ku dan memberitahu ku jadwal pekerjaan ku untuk hari ini. Sedikit agak membuang waktu ku sih dengan hal yang satu ini. Tapi ini lebih baik dari pada aku mempekerjakan orang yang tidak profesional dalam pekerjaannya di perusahaan ku ini.

"Lalu, apa kau mau mencari asisten pribadi lagi sekarang?." Tanya Rangiku melipat ke dua tangannya di atas meja kerja ku.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk melakukannya. Kau tau kan jadwal ku itu sangatlah padat." Jawab ku tanpa mengalihkan tatapan ku dari handphone milik ku.

"Kalu aku yang mencarikannya bagai mana?." Tawarnya pada ku.

"Baiklah terserah kau saja. Tapi aku ingin calon asisten ku itu harus bisa aku andalkan dan benar-benar serius dalam melaksanakan pekerjaannya. Walaupun hanya sebuah pekerjaan yang kurang penting sekali pun." Kata ku kini menatap orang yang mengajak ku berbicara.

"Tapi, kau harus berjanji pada ku jika aku mendapatkan asisten pribadi untuk mu, dan sesuai dengan kriteria yang kau inginkan. Kau tidak boleh memecatnya ok. Aku kan juga cape kalau harus terus menerus mencarikan mu asisten pribadi baru."

"Tergantung." Aku sengaja menggantungkan perkataan ku.

"Eh?."

"Jika dia melakukan pekerjaannya sesuai dengan apa yang aku mau dan tak mengecewakan ku. Yah, akan ku pertimbangkan untuk tidak memecatnya. Tapi jika dia melakukan satu saja kesalahan kecil, apalagi kesalahan besar, aku tidak akan segan-segan dan akan memecatnya saat itu juga."

"Baiklah kalu begitu. Deal?" Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada ku.

"Deal." Kataku sambil menyambut uluran tangannya, dan menggenggamnya.

Rangiku tersenyum kepada ku. Entah apa yang sedang di rencanakan oleh otaknya saat ini. Aku tak mempedulikannya. Tapi jika dia membuat ku menjadi rugi atau apa, aku tidak akan memaafkannya.

.

.

.

XXXXXX

.

.

Kali ini aku tiba di kantor ku agak siang dari biasanya. Kemarin aku lembur semalaman dan pulang ke apartemen ku saat jam telah menunjukan pukul satu malam, jadi aku tidur lebih malam kemarin malam. Sekarang pun sebenarnya aku masih merasakan kantuk yang menyerang ke dua mata violet ku.

"Selamat pagi nona." Para karyawan ku menyapa saat aku melangkahkan kaki ku di gedung mewah yang menjadi kantor ku saat ini.

"Em..." Jawab ku kepada mereka semua.

"Dia memang bos kita." Kata salah seorang karyawan ku, Hinamori Momo.

"Kau benar. Dia memang bos kita yang dingin sedingin kutub selatan seperti biasa." Ku dengar Yumichika karyawan ku, yang merupakan laki-laki cantik itu ikut membicarakan ku.

Sebenarnya aku mendengar mereka membicarakan ku. Bilang aku ini dingi sedingin es lah, galak segalak singa lah, kaku seperti robot lah. Dan bla, bla, bla, bla. Masih banyak ejekan-ejekan yang mereka lontarkan untu ku. Tapi aku tidak bisa memarahi mereka semua, atau memecat mereka karena mulut mereka yang tidak sopan itu. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Toh mereka juga bekerja dengan bagus untuk ku. Hanya karena mereka membicarakan ku, bukanlah suatu alasan bagi ku untuk memecat mereka. Aku hanya akan memecat mereka jika mereka melakukan kesalahan dengan pekerjaan mereka, bukan dengan diri pribadi ku. Aku pantang melakukan itu. Mungkin itu pula yang membuat sampai sekarang mereka masih bekerja di tempatku. Aku sangat menghargai hasil kerja mereka, asal itu pekerjaan yang bagus menurut ku. Apa lagi aku tidak pernah pelit menaikan gaji mereka, jika memang mereka berhak atas hal itu dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaan mereka yang memuaskan ku.

Aku terus berjalan anggun menuju ruang kerjaku. Aku tidak pernah memasukan ke dalam hati ucapan tidak enak yang di ucapkan para karyawan ku kepada ku itu. Buat apa?, hanya akan membuat ku sakit hati. Apa lagi aku memang membenarkan perkataan mereka yang menyebutkan ku judes, galak, dan dingin. Tapi aku sedikit tidak setuju dengan mereka yang menyebutkan ku kaku. Buktinya aku selalu bersikap santai tapi berwibawa di depan para inpestor untuk menginpestasikan uang mereka di perusahaan ku. Jadi apanya yang mereka sebut aku ini kaku? Aku rasa aku bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

.

.

XXXXXX

.

.

Aku menghirup udara dalam-dalam agar masuk memenuhi paru-paru ku, lalu ku buang udara kotor yang ada di dalam tubuhku sedikit kencang. Saat ini aku sedang berada di ruangan untuk asisten pribadi ku, karena memang ruangan kerja ku berada setelah ruangan kerja asisten pribadi ku. Lalu ku lanjutkan langkah kaki ku menuju ruang kerja ku, aku terus berjalan lurus dengan tatapan lusur juga, tanpa melihat ke kiri atu ke kanan.

"Selamat pagi nona." Ku dengar ada suara seseorang yang menyapa ku.

"Pagi." Kata ku datar, tanpa melihat ke arah sumber suara yang menyapa ku kini. Aku juga tidak menghentikan langkah ku, barang satu langkah pun.

Tunggu. Sepertinya ada yang aneh di sini. Perasaan aku kemarin baru memecat asisten pribadi ku. Lalu kenapa sekarang ada yang menyapa ku di ruang asisten pribadi ku?. Kalau OB yang masuk tidak mungkin. Aku menyuruh mereka untuk membereskan setiap ruangan yang ada di kantor ku ini sebelum ada yang melakukan aktivitas di kantor ku ini, atau dengan kata lain, aku menyuruh mereka telah selesai membersihkan seluruh kantor ku sebelum jam tujuh pagi. Mereka tidak akan mungkin berani masuk ke ruangan ku atau pun ruangan asisten pribadi ku jika tidak aku suruh. Lalu siapa yang masuk ke ruang asisten pribadi ku sekarang? Berani sekali dia, masuk tanpa aku mengijinkannya terlebih dahulu.

Ku hentikan langkah ku, lalu ku putarkan tubuh ku menghadap ke meja kerja asisten pribadi ku. Siapa dia? Berani sekali masuk tanpa ijin ku. Sekarang aku melihat seorang laki-laki berambut orange sedang duduk di kursi yang seharusnya hanya di duduki oleh asisten pribadi ku. Ku lihat dia dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Cukup modis juga penampilannya, dengan celana jins biru tua yang di padu dengan kemeja berwarna putih yang 2 kancing teratasnya di biarkan tidak terkancing, di balut dengan jas hitam yang juga tidak ia kancingkan. Cukup apik membalut tubuh jangkungnya. Aku berikan dia nilai delapan puluh atas penampilannya.

"Apakah tidur anda nyenyak malam ini nona?." Tanya pemuda itu basa-basi.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau ada di tempat ini. Kau tau aku paling tidak suka ada orang yang masuk ke kantor ku tanpa sepengetahuan ku. Apa lagi orang yang tidak ku kenal sebelumnya." Kata ku dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Perkenalkan saya Ichigo Kurosaki. Mulai sekarang saya adalah asisten pribadi anda nona." Katanya mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menyalami ku.

Aku hanya menatap uluran tangannya dengan sinis, tanpa membalas uluran tangannya itu yang bermaksud untuk menjabat tangan ku.

Tau dengan niatnya yang tidak akan pernah aku balas dia pun menurunkan tangannya dengan gaya kikuk.

"Siapa yang menyebutkan bahwa kau adalah asisten pribadi baru ku ?. Aku tidak merasa kalu aku pernah menerima mu untuk bekerja di kantor ku ini." Tanya ku sangat-sangat ketus.

"Nona Rangiku. Dia menemui ku kemarin sore, dan meminta ku untuk menjadi asisten pribadi anda. Saya pikir menjadi asisten pribadi anda bukanlah pekerjaan yang buruk, jadi saya ambil saja kesempatan ini. Dia juga berkata pada saya bahwa saya telah anda terima saya sebagai asisten pribadi anda. Dan menyuruh saya untuk datang kemari dan menempati ruangan ini hari ini. Malah yang mengantar saya ke sini tadi juga adalah nona Rangiku." Jelasnya pada ku tanpa berhenti tersenyum manis ke arah ku saat ia menjelaskan semua itu.

"Rangiku. Kau itu." Kata ku berbisik sambil menggeram.

"Ada apa nona?."

"Tak apa." Kata ku dingin.

"Apakah kau tau konsekwensinya jika kau kerja di kantor ku ini?."

"Saya tau." Jawabnya enteng

"Dan kau tau jika kau melakukan satu saja kesalahan dalam pekerjaan mu. Kau akan aku pecat saat itu juga." Kata ku.

"Saya tau. Dan akan saya pastikan saya tidak akan melakukan hal itu." Katanya sangat yakin.

"Percaya diri juga ya kau ini." Ucap ku dingin.

"Tentu saja nona. Hidup ini harus selalu percaya diri." Dia tersenyum lagi ke arah ku.

Sebuah senyum yang mungkin bisa membuat mata wanita mana pun menjadi berbinar-binar, dan menjadikan detak jantung mereka berdetak tak normal. Alias berdetak dengan kencang. Ku akui dia itu pantasnya menjadi seorang model atau bintang iklan, Bukannya menjadi asisten pribadi ku. Tapi senyuman yang bisa membius wanita yang melihatnya itu tidak berlaku bagiku. Tidak mempan untuk membuat hati seorang Rukia Kuchiki bergetar. Atau membuat detak jantung seorang Rukia Kuchiki sedikit berbeda dari pada biasanya.

"Kau benar." Kata ku tak menanggapi senyumannya

"Selamat bekerja di kantor ku. Dan ingat tidak ada toleransi bagi mu jika kau melakukan satu kali saja kesalahan."

"Baiklah nona." Katanya masih dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

XXXXXX

.

.

Kini aku sedang berada di dalam ruangan kerja ku yang luas ini. Aku merasa sedikit bosan dengan ruangan kerja ku ini, dari dulu belum pernah sedikit pun aku merubah tampilan ruang kerja ku ini. Jadi wajar saja kalau aku merasa sedikit bosan dengan suasana ruang kerja ku ini. Tapi mau bagai mana lagi aku tidak punya waktu untuk mendekor ulang ruangan ini. Pekerjaan ku terlalu banyak, apa lagi kalau seandainya aku akan melakukan promosi disain-disain baru ku seperti sekarang ini, aku juga sekarang akan meliris majalah fasion ku yang ke 78. Lumayan cukup banyak juga ya majalah yang sudah di liris oleh perusahaan ku. Jadi tentu saja pekerjaan ku lebih sibuk dari pada biasanya. Bahkan waktu istirahat ku saja tidak lebih dari tiga jam sehari. Sungguh melelahkan. Tapi inilah yang ku mau dari dulu, menjadi seorang perancang busana terkenal di seluruh dunia, dan meliris majalah fashion yang juga terkenal.

Terdengar suara ponsel ku yang berdering saat ini.

"Ah ya. Ada apa? Baiklah. Ya ya asisten ku nanti akan ke sana. Tunggu 10 menit lagi. Ok." Ucap ku lalu menutup handphone ku.

Kemudian aku berjalan menuju ruang sisiten pribadi ku saat ini. Aku harus menyuruhnya agar pergi ke butik pertama ku di Kota Karakura. Memang butik pertama ku, aku di dirikan di sana sebagai kota yang ku pilih. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja membuka butik pertama ku di sini di kota Tokyo tempat di mana sekarang perusahaan ku berpusat. Tapi aku memiliki kenangan pribadi di kota itu, sehingga aku membuka butik pertama ku di sana.

Aku juga sekalian ingin melihat kinerjanya dalam menekuni pekerjaan sebagai asisten pribadi ku ini. Anggap saja ini sebagai ujian baginya.

"Heh." Kata ku dengan melipat ke dua tangan ku di dada.

"Iya?." Katanya. Sepertinya dia tadi sedang menyusun jadwal-jadwal pertemuan ku dengan para model-model yang akan memeragakan busana ku malam minggu nanti, dan juga pertemuan ku dengan para klien-klien perusahaan ku. Sebenarnya pertemuan-pertemuan itu bisa saja di lakukan oleh karyawan-karyawan ku, tapi aku ingin melakukannya sendiri. Sebagai seorang Presiden Direktur di perusahaan ini, aku ingin memastikan semuanya sesuia dengan harapan dan juga perhitungan ku sebelumnya. Tidak boleh ada yang melenceng dari perhitungan seorang Rukia Kuchiki.

"Sekarang kau pergi ke butik ku yang ada di Karakura. Antar kan ini pada menejer butik itu." Perintah ku padanya sambil memberikannya sebuah amplop berisi beberapa uang dolar.

"Kau harus sampai di sana dalam waktu 10 menit, jangan telat." Tambah ku tegas.

"Baik nona. Ada lagi?." Tawarnya.

"Em.." Aku berfikir sejenak.

"Empat hari lagi aku akan memulai tour promosi rancangan baru ku. Jadi kau harus bersiap-siap untuk mengikuti ku berkeliling Asia untuk acara promosi ku itu. Dan satu lagi. Besok lusa aku akan meliris majalah fashion edisi terbaru ku. Kirim undangannya melalui e-mail. Ini daftar tamunya dan juga alamat e-mailnya masing-masing." Kata ku sambil mengeluarkan daftar nama-nama tamu dalam pelirisan majalah ku.

Kira-kira ada sekitar enam ratus daftar nama tamu yang akan ku undang dalam daftar itu. Ku lirik sebentar jam dinding yang ada di belakang Ichigo asisten pribadi baru ku. Sudah jam satu siang rupanya sekarang.

"Kau harus selesai mengirim undangan itu sebelum jam empat sore. Aku minta jadwal pertemuan ku hari ini."

"Iya, ini nona. Saya telah menyusunnya. Ada sekitar sembilan pertemuan yang harus anda hadiri hari ini." Katanya sambil menyerahkan jadwal pertemuan ku yang telah tersusun rapi. Bagus juga pekerjaannya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu nona." Ucapnya sopan

"Em..." Kata ku yang sedang membolak balikan daftar jadwal pertemuan ku untuk hari ini.

Tak lama setelah Ichigo pergi dengan mobilnya, aku pun segera menuju mobil ku yang terparkir di tempaat parkiran depan kantor ku. Ku pacu mobil semi sport merah ku menuju tempat pertama ku melakukan pertemuan.

Rukia POV End

.

.

XXXXXX

.

.

Ichigo POV

Banyak juga ternyata permintaan bos ku ini. Harus tepat waktu lagi. Tapi tak apalah aku yang memilih pekerjaan ini, maka aku juga telah siap dengan segala konsekwensinya. Dari pada aku di pecat dari pekerjaan ini, lebih baik aku cepat menyelesaikan tugas-tugas yang dia berikan kepada ku.

Ku percepat laju mobil sedan biru tua ku hingga hampir mebekati batas maksimal kecepatan mobil ku ini. Walau pun ku lajukan sangat cepat mobil ku ini, tapi aku tidak merasa takut atau apa. Aku sudah biasa dengan yang seperti ini. Malah aku menyukai hal ini.

Aku merasakan handphone ku bergetar. Ku rogoh saku celana ku untuk mendapatkan handphone ku yang bergetar itu. Aku sedikit bingung melihat nomor yang menelepon ku saat ini, nomornya tidak ku kenal sama sekali.

"Hallo. Siapa ini?" Tanya ku.

"Ini aku Rukia." Ku dengar suara di sebrang sana menjawab.

"Oh ya nona. Ada apa?."

"Kau sekarang sudah sampai di mana?"

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju bitik nona yang ada di Karakura."

"Bagus. Jangan sampai telat. Dan ingat jangan sampai kau lupa untuk mengirim undangan-undangan itu." Katanya lagi. Dia itu cerewet juga ya ternyata. Padahal di kantor aku jarang melihatnya berbicara.

"Hai nona." Kata ku bersemangat.

Tut...tut...tut...

Ku dengar bunyi teleponku. Dia sudah memutuskan teleponnya toh.

"Dia itu terlalu bersikap tegang ya. Apa dia tidak pernah sebentar saja bersikap santai?."

"Ha...ha...ha... dia itu memang Rukia Kuchiki yang orang-orang bilang ternyata."

.

.

XXXXXX

.

.

Aku kini berada di depan butik Rukia Kuchiki bos ku. Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh di sini. Kenapa tempat ini sepi sekali? Apa tempat ini mau bangkrut ya.

Kulangkah kan kaki ku menuju dalam butik itu. Tapi. Kenapa banyak laki-laki seperti seorang preman di sini?. Apa mungkin mereka mau berbelanja di sini. Aneh.

"Maaf kenapa kalian berada di sini? Apa kalian mau berbelanja di sini?." Aku memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi menggelayut di pikiran ku kepada salah seorang pria berpakaian preman itu.

"Bukan urusan mu." Katanya sangar. Aku hanya mengernyitkan kening ku tanda bahwa aku tidak puas dengan jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut pria besar itu.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apakah sudah ada uangnya hah?." Tanya pria yang berada paling depan di antara pria-pria besar itu. Sepertinya dia adalah pemimpinnya.

"Sebentar lagi." Ucap seorang wanita berambut coklat dan bodynya. Tidak beda jauh dengan nona Rangiku.

"Hey, hey, hey ada apa ini. Mau a~." Belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kata ku aku sudah di tarik oleh perempuan tadi. Dia menyeret ku menjauh dari kumpulan pria-pria sangar itu.

"Kenapa kau menyeret ku tadi?." Tanya ku pada wanita itu setelah dia melepaskan tangannya dari tangan ku.

"Kau asisten pribadi nona Rukia kan. Cepat mana amplopnya?." Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Tunggu dulu. Siapa kau main suruh aku untuk menyerahkan amplop itu kepada mu segala." Kata ku sewot.

"Aku Orihime Inoe, manager di butik ini. Cepat berikan amplop itu pada ku." Katanya lagi

"Enak saja. Beri tahu aku dulu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?."

"Nanti aku ceritakan. Tapi sekarang mana amplopnya?." Tanyanya lagi

Aku memberikan amplop itu kepadanya. Sepertinya amplop itu berisi uang.

Aku mengikuti wanita bernama Orihime itu dari belakang.

"Ini. Uangnya pas tidak kurang satu dolar pun. Jadi cepat sekarang kalian pergi dari sini." Katanya pada para pria-pria itu. Pimpinan dari pria-pria itu pun memberiakan kode kepada anak-anak buahnya untuk pergi meninggalkan butik ini.

"Baiklah sekarang beri tahu aku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?." Kata ku menagih janjinya tadi.

"Aku akan ceritakan tapi bukan di sini. Ayo ikut aku." Katanya sambil menarik pergelangan tangan ku. Mungkin dia akan membawa ku ke dalam ruangan kerjanya.

.

.

XXXXXX

.

.

Selesai sudah chap pertama di fic ke dua Ai

Bagaimana?

Moga-moga aja para reader suka sama fic Ai ini.

Mohon maaf bila terdapat banyak kesalahan di fic ini. Ai juga minta maaf fic pertama Ai (Rainbow for life) belum bisa update. Tapi kalu ga ada halangan mungkin besok atau besok lusa Ai udah update. *kalau ga keburu abis pulsa modemnya* he...he...

Ai masih mengharapkan Review dari semua.

Jadi Ai mau minta Reviewnya dari senpai-senpai *maksa*

Seperti biasa sebelum dan sesudahnya Ai banyak-banyak berterima kasih.

**RnR ya Please**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi minna ketemua lagi sama Ai

Ai update chap 2 nih

Ada yang bilang kalau fic Ai sekarang ini mirip sama drama Korea

He...he...he... emang bener kok :D

Ai buat fic ini terinspirasi dari drama Korea yang judulnya Yuu hee the witch *kalau gak salah*

Tapi alurnya Ai ubah, walaupun ada beberapa adegan yang Ai masukin ke fic ini he...he... *nyengir kuda*

Tapi mudah-mudahan para reader suka sama fic Ai yang geje ini

Sama kaya Ai suka sama drama Korea yang udah menginspirasi Ai buat bikin fic ini *gak ada yang nanya*

**Desclaimer : Ai nyadar deh Bleach hanya milik om Tite Kubo**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Ichiruki**

**Genre : Romance and Drama**

**Warnings : Geje, Abal, Ancur, OOC, AU, Kalimat tidak baku, dll**

.

Selamat membaca ^_^

.

**Fashion Style **

**Chapter 2**

.

.

XXXXXX

.

.

Ichigo POV

Aku sekarang sedang berada di dalam ruangan kerja wanita yang mengaku dirinya sebagai manager butik milik bos ku, Rukia Kuchiki.

"Jadi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanyaku to the point ke inti masalah.

Aku kini menunggu jawaban wanita itu, sambil duduk di kursi yang berada di depan meja kerjanya.

"Tadi pria-pria yang datang kemari mereka adalah penagih hutang." Katanya sambil menunjukan muka yang serius.

"Penagih hutang? Apa maksudmu? Apa butik ini punya hutang pada mereka?" Tanyaku tak percaya apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh wanita itu. Yang benar saja. Masa butik seorang Rukia Kuchiki memiliki hutang. Itu adalah hal yang mustahil.

"Bukan. Bukan butik ini yang memiliki hutang." Katanya.

Aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Kalau butik ini tidak berhutang, lantas kenapa mereka menagih hutang ke sini? Lalu jika butik ini tidak berhutang kepada mereka, kenapa manager itu memberikan uang yang tadi ku bawa?

Tapi aku tidak mengeluarkan sedikit pun pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengganjal di pikiranku ini. Aku hanya diam menunggu wanita itu melanjutkan ceritanya dengan mengerutkan alis-alisku.

"Sebenarnya yang memiliki hutang adalah salah satu pegawai di sini. Dia meminjam uang kepada rentenir, tapi dia menandatangani surat perjanjian dengan rentenir itu atas nama butik ini. Makannya tadi para penagih hutang itu datang kemari karena pegawai itu tidak mengembalikan hutangnya yang sudah jatuh tempo." Jelasnya sambil menopangkan dagunya di ke dua tangannya.

"Kenapa tak suruh pegawai itu saja yang bertanggung jawab. Ini kan masalah yang cukup besar."

Aku berhenti dari ucapanku sejenak. Tak lama aku memulai kembali ucapanku yang aku tunda.

"Apakah pegawai itu sekarang masih kerja di sini?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Em. Masih." Sontak aku membulatkan mataku. Bagaimana bisa dia masih dipekerjakan di sini? Dia bahkan tidak bertanggung jawab dengan perbuatannya. Apa lagi perbuatannya itu telah merugikan perusahaan. Kenapa dia masih bekerja di sini? Aku semakin bingung dengan situasi sekarang ini.

"Kenapa dia tidak dipecat saja? Perbuatannya ini kan sudah merugikan perusahaan." Kataku memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tau dengan hal itu." Katanya sambil menaikan ke dua bahunya.

"Kenapa entahlah? Apa nona Rukia sudah tau dengan masalah ini?"

"Tentu saja sudah. Kau pikir nona Rukia menyuruhmu ke sini untuk apa?" Katanya lagi malah balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak tau. Dia tidak ceritakan hal itu padaku." Kataku dengan nada kesal.

"Kau ke sini disuruh oleh nona Rukia untuk mengantarkan amplop yang berisi uang itu padaku kan?" Tanyanya lagi. Aku hanya menganggukan sedikit kepalaku.

"Uang itu adalah uang untuk membayar hutang pekerja itu." Sahutnya lagi. Aku semakin tidak percaya bagai mana mungkin seorang Rukia Kuchiki dengan mudahnya menyerahkan uangnya untuk membayar hutang, yang hutang itu sama sekali bukan hutangnya. Walaupun aku baru sehari ini menjadi asisten pribadinya, tapi aku tau sedikit banyak sifat-sifat bos ku itu dari nona Rangiku.

"Kenapa dia membayar hutang yang tidak dia perbuat? Dan kenapa juga dia tidak memecat pegawai yang kau ceritakan tadi? Apakah nona Rukia benar-benar tau masalah yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Aku menghujani wanita yang ada di hadapanku itu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menggelayuti pikiranku saat ini.

"Tentu saja dia tau. Soal kenapa dia membayar hutang itu dan kenapa dia tidak memecat karyawan yang membuat hutang itu aku tidak tau. Dia itu orangnya tertutup. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menenyakan hal itu langsung padanya?" Jawab manager itu.

Aku hanya memejamkan mataku dan mengecak rambut orange ku prustasi.

"Aghh... Kenapa bos ku itu terlalu tertutup sih?" Tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Entah mengapa aku sangat-sangat penasaran dengan wanita yang menjadi bos ku itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Wanita itu melihat ke arah ku dengan tatapan yang khawatir karena ulahku tadi.

"Apa? Tidak apa-apa." Ucapku padannya untuk meredakan kekhawatirannya kepadaku.

"Sebaiknya kau istirirahat saja dulu, kau pasti cape dari tadi sudah bekerja kan." Tawarnya padaku sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Lalu mengambil satu botol air mineral dari meja tamu yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Ini. Minum ini dulu." Katanya ramah padaku sambil memberiku air mineral yang tadi ia ambil.

"Ya terima kasih." Aku menerima air mineral yang berada di tangannya dan langsung meminumnya sampai setengahnya.

"Jadi kau ini asisten pribadi barunya nona Rukia ya?" Tanyanya sambil kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Em.. Begitulah. Aku baru bekerja hari ini." Kataku sambil kembali meminum air mineral yang ada di tanganku.

"Pantas aku baru melihatmu. Tapi aku tidak pernah terkejut dengan semua itu. Nona Rukia selalu mengganti asisten pribadinya jika dirasa olehnya asisten pribadinya itu sering melakukan kesalahan. Tapi ia hanya akan memecat bawahannya jika bawahannya itu melakukan kesalahan dalam bekerja. Tapi kalau kesalahan itu menyangkut dengan diri pribadinya dia tidak pernah memasalahkannya. Dia itu sepertinya tipe orang yang sangat susah sakit hati ya. Pasti enak menjadi orang seperti dirinya itu. Tidak pernah merasa sakit hati atau merasa jengkel di bicarakan orang yang tidak-tidak. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang seperti dirinya." Kata wanita itu panjang lebar

"Kau mau seperti dirinya yang dingin, judes dan galak itu? Nanti kalau kau menjadi seperti dirinya kau tidak bisa dapat kekasih lo." Kataku tersenyum ramah ke arahnya. Sekilas aku melihat perubahan wajah dari lawan bicaraku itu. Sepertinya tadi aku melihat wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit merah.

"Ka-kau benar ha...ha...ha..." Katanya dengan gaya kikuk dan tawa yang garing.

"Mungkin itulah yang membuat sampai sekarang nona Rukia belum mendapatkan kekasih. Aku dengar sampai umurnya kini menginjak 23 tahun, dia belum pernah sekali pun mendapatkan seorang kekasih." Katanya sekarang jauh lebih tenang.

Hey tunggu dulu. Apa yang barusan dia katakan? Bos ku itu yang menurutku sangat-sangat manis itu belum pernah mempunyai seorang kekasih? Masa sih tidak ada laki-laki yang mau dengannya? Tapi wajar juga sih kalau di pikir-pikir. Sifatnya yang seperti itu, akan membuat laki-laki yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya takut sebelum bertanding. Kasihan juga ya dia. Tapi apa dia tidak mau mencari seorang kekasih? Tampaknya dia itu santai-santai saja dengan statusnya saat ini yang tidak pernah punya kekasih.

"Apa benar semua itu?" Tanyaku sedikit mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah manager itu.

"Be-benar. I-itu yang ku dengar." Kata wanita yang bernama Orihime itu. Kalau aku tidak salah mengingat namanya.

"Begitu ya." Aku menjauhkan kembali wajahku yang mungkin berada satu meter dari wajah wanita itu tadi.

"Menurut mu nona Rukia itu orangnya seperti apa?" Tanyanya sedikit malu.

"Bagaimana ya." Kataku sambil memainkan jam weker yang ada di meja kerja Orihime.

"Aku baru satu hari ini bekerja dengannya, itu pun aku hanya bertemu dengannya 2 kali. Tapi. Menurutku dia manis. Sayang sifatnya itu, aku sedikit tidak suka." Kataku masih memainkan jam weker itu di tangan ku.

Ngomong-ngomong soal jam. Sudah jam berapa sekarang? Ku lihat baik-baik jarum yang menunjukan angka setengah empat kurang sepuluh menit. Mataku kini benar-benar membulat sempurna. Jam setengah empat kurang. Oh tidak.

"Akh... Gawat, gawat." Aku berteriak sampai hampir saja kursi yang ku duduki itu menjatuhkan ku.

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Orihime khawatir.

Aku benar-benar melupakan tugas untuk mengirimkan surat undangan pelirisan majalah fashion nona Rukia. Kalu aku sampai telat untuk mengirimkannya, matilah aku. Tapi kalau aku sekarang pergi mengambil laptopku yang berada di dalam mobilku. Tidak akan sempat saat ini.

"Orihime apakah aku boleh meminjam laptop mu?" Tanyaku di sela-sela kepanikan yang ku rasakan.

"Bo-boleh." Katanya sepertinya dia bingung aku meminjam laptonya.

"Ini." Ia memberikanku tas yang berisi laptop miliknya.

"Terima kasih. Apakah kau punya modem. Kalau boleh aku pinjam juga." Kataku sambil duduk di atas kursi tamu di ruangan kerja wanita yang baru saja ku kenal itu.

"Ambil saja. Ada di dalam tas itu juga."

"Oh. Ya." Aku membuka tas itu dan mengeluarkan laptop dan modem yang ada di dalamnya.

"Akan ku ganti pulsanya nanti." Kataku sembari menghidupkan laptop itu.

"Tidak usah. Gunakan saja. Tidak usah memikirkan pulsanya." Katanya ramah padaku

"Ehm.. Terima kasih Orihime." Ucapku tulus.

"Ya. Kalu begitu aku keluar dulu ya. Ada banyak yang harus aku urus." Katanya sambil pergi menginggalkan ku yang tinggal sendiri di ruangan ini.

Aku hanya mengangguk ke arahnya. Setelah dia pergi aku fokuskan pandanganku menuju layar laptop yang menjadi penentu hidup dan matiku sekarang.

.

.

XXXXXX

.

.

Ah...! Akhirnya selesai juga pekerjaanku yang satu ini. Jam 03.55 P.M, itulah waktu yang ditunjukan oleh jam tanganku sekarang. Berarti aku menyelesaikan tugas ini sebelum jam empat sore. Untunglah mungkin jika aku tidak mengerjakan tugas ini sesuai dengan tepat waktu bos ku itu pasti sudah menendangku dari kantornya. Aku beruntung sekarang. Tapi lain kali aku harus benar-benar berhati-hati jika sedang bekerja. Ingat waktu jika sedang mengobrol apa lagi disaat waktu kerja. Itulah hal yang akan selalu aku ingat dalam memori pikiranku.

Kreek...!

Aku melihat Orihime membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dan menutupnya kembali sedikit pelan.

"Jadi. Apakah urusanmu sudah selesai sekarang?" Katanya bertanya disaat yang tepat. Saat pekerjaanku ini sudah selesai.

"Sudah. Ini, terima kasih." Ucapku sambil mengembalikan laptopnya. Kemudian memposisikan tubuhku setengah berbungkuk di hadapannya.

"Tidak usah seperti itu. Aku jadi tidak enak." Sahutnya. Lalu menaruh tas berisi laptopnya ke atas meja kerjanya.

"Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu. Jika kau tidak membantuku tadi, mungkin aku sudah di pecat oleh nona Rukia."

"Memangnya kenapa nona Rukia harus memecatmu?" Tanyanya, terlihat sekali raut mukanya yang kebingungan.

Oh ya aku ingat. Aku belum memberitahukannya kenapa aku tadi meminjam laptopnya tiba-tiba.

"Tadi itu aku diberi tugas oleh nona Rukia untuk mengirimkan surat undangan pelirisan majalahnya yang ke 78 dua hari lagi. Aku harus mengirimkannya via e-mail, dan harus mengirimkan surat undangan itu sebelum jam empat sore." Jelasku padanya.

"Oh." Katanya ber oh ria.

"Aku benar-benar berhutang padamu. Bagaimana aku membalasnya?" Tanyaku. Aku merasa tidak enak jika diberi bantuan secara cuma-cuma. Apalagi aku mungkin saja mengganggu pekerjaannya.

"Tidak usah." Aku semakin tidak enak padanya saat ini. Raut mukaku mungkin sekarang sudah berubah menjadi raut muka malu sekaligus tidak enak kepadanya.

"Tapi jika kau mau. Bagaimana kalau kau menteraktirku makan hari ini?" Katanya mengubah pendiriannya. Mungkin dia menyadari raut mukaku yang berubah.

"Baiklah. Di mana kita akan makan?" Tanyaku bersemangat seperti biasa.

"Aku tau restoran Itali yang menu-menunya enak di Tokyo." Jawabnya bersemangat juga.

"Ok. Aku juga sekalian ingin pulang."

"Sekarang?" Tanyanya

"Tentu saja." Aku bergegas untuk keluar dari ruang kerja Orihime.

"Apa nona Rukia tidak akan marah?" Tanyanya lagi. Aku yang kini sudah berada di luar ruang kerjanya, menghampirinya yang kini masih diam mematung di dalam sana.

"Ini kan memang sudah waktunya untuku mengakhiri pekerjaanku hari ini." Jelasku padanya

"Tapi kau kan asisten pribadi nona Rukia. Jadi kapan saja dia membutuhkanmu kau harus selalu siap kan?" Tanyanya lagi sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Memang. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa melarangku untuk pergi bersenang-senang kan. Jika dia melakukannya nanti aku akan melaporkannya ke Komnas HAM." Jawabku sedikit bercanda. Tapi memang benar ko. Walaupun aku ini asisten pribadi nona Rukia, tapi dia tidak bisa semaunya melarangku mendapatkan kebahagianku.

"Tapi bagaimana ka~."

"Ah! sudahlah ayo." Kataku memotong ucapannya sambil menarik pergelangan tangannya menuju parkiran di mana mobil ku terparkir.

Entah aku yang salah lihat atau hanya perasaanku saja. Tadi aku sedikit melihat wajah Orihime yang berubah menjadi sangat berseri, matanya juga berbinar-binar. Ditambah lagi suhu badannya sepertinya sedikit naik. Apa dia senang aku menarik pergelangan tangannya?

Ichigo POV End

.

.

XXXXXX

.

.

Rukia POV

"Baiklah apakah anda setuju dengan kontrak yang saya tawarkan?" Tanyaku pada calon salah satu modelku yang akan memperagakan busana-busana karyaku pada fashion show minggu malam nanti.

"Jika anda setuju, anda bisa menandatangani kontrak ini di sini." Kataku sambil menunjukan tempat model itu membubuhkan tanda tangannya di atas kertas kontrak.

"Atau mungkin anda mau mempertimbangkannya lagi, juga boleh. Hanya saja besok anda harus sudah tau jawaban anda. Yah anda tau kan saya sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi." Kataku ramah dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahku. Aku tau senyum itu pasti terlihat seperti senyum yang dipaksakan, karena memang begitulah adanya. Aku paling tidak bisa tersenyum tulus setelah kejadian itu.

"Tidak. Saya terima kontrak ini. Saya akan merasa terhormat sekali jika bisa memperagakan busana-busana yang anda buat. Model mana sih yang tidak mau dikontrak oleh perancang terkenal seperti anda." Kata perempuan berambut panjang hijau toska itu. Dia kemudian menandatangani kertas kontrak yang sebelumnya telah kutandatangani.

"Baiklah. Selamat bergabung dengan perusahaan kami." Kataku sambil menjabat tangan model yang bernama Neliel itu.

"Ya mohon bimbingannya." Sahutnya ramah.

"Baiklah. Karena urusannya sudah selesai saya pamit dulu." Kataku padanya.

"Oh kenapa buru-buru. Kita makan saja dulu." Katanya menawariku. Memang sekarang ini aku sedang berada di salah satu restoran masakan Jepang yang terkenal di Tokyo.

"Terima kasih. Tapi saya masih memiliki banyak urusan." Kataku sambil bergegas berdiri dari tempat duduk.

"Oh. Ya tidak apa-apa kalau begitu, saya mengerti seorang presdir seperti anda pasti sangat sibuk kan?" Katanya sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya juga.

"Iya, begitulah." Kataku sambil tertawa garing.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit." Kataku sambil menundukan kepalaku sedikit ke arahnya.

Dia hanya menanggapinya dengan menundukan kepalanya juga ke arah ku.

Setelah itu aku bergegas pergi dari restoran itu dengan sedikit berlari. Masih ada 5 pertemuan lagi yang harus aku urus. Aku harus cepat-cepat sekarang, aku sudah hampir telat untuk bertemu dengan Direktur dari Sakura Blue corporation, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. Sakura Blue corporation adalah salah satu perusahaan yang akan mengiklankan hasil produksi mereka di majalah fashionku edisi bulan depan, atau edisi 79 tepatnya. Memang perusahaanku itu baru saja akan meliris majalah fashion edisi yang ke 78. Itu berarti edisi 79 masih satu bulan lagi baru akan diliris, itu pun jika tidak ada gangguan. Tapi perusahaan-perusahaan yang meminta agar produk-produk mereka diiklankan di majalahku sudah sangat menumpuk. Aku bersukur dengan keadaan yang seperti ini, berarti usahaku ini sudah lebih maju dari pada yang sebelumnya.

.

.

XXXXXX

.

.

Aku cepat-cepat memarkirkan mobil semi sport merahku di tempat parkiran yang tidak terlalu jauh dari pintu masuk restoran yang menjadi tempat bertemuku dengan Direktur Grimmjow. Agar jika nanti aku sudah selesai dengan pertemuan atau bisa dibilang sebuah rapat ini aku bisa langsung pergi ke tempat pertemuanku yang lain, tanpa harus mencari tempat parkiran mobilku yang jauh. Aku cepat-cepat berlari menuju pintu masuk restoran itu. Aku sudah telat satu menit dari jadwal yang telah ditentukan.

"Aduh." Kataku mengaduh. Aku merasa tadi ada yang menabrak ku atau aku yang menabraknya, aku tidak tau. Kini aku terduduk di lantai pintu masuk restoran.

"Ah. Maaf aku tidak sengaja." Kata orang yang mungkin tadi menabraku. Dia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri.

Aku tidak menanggapi uluran tangannya itu. Aku bisa berdiri sendiri. Ku Dongkakan kepalaku untuk melihat orang yang menabraku tadi. Tapi, sepertinya aku pernah melihat setelan baju ini.

"Kau. Sedang apa kau disini?. Bukannya aku menyuruhmu untuk mengirimkan undangan pelirisan majalahku." Aku berkata ketus kepada orang yang sudah menabraku tadi.

"Semua tugas yang anda berikan kepada saya sudah saya selesaikan dari tadi. Lagi pula ini sudah waktunya saya untuk menikmati waktu-waktu istirahat saya nona." Katanya padaku.

Aku hanya mendecak mendengar jawabannya itu. Ku alihkan pandanganku kini ke belakang asisten pribadiku. Aku melihat manager butiku yang berada di Karakura ada di sana.

"Orihime." Kataku memastikan apakah orang yang kulihat itu adalah Orihime atau bukan. Walaupun sebenarnya akau sudah tau sih dia itu manager butiku di Karakura.

"Selamat sore nona." Katanya menyapaku ramah, seperti biasa.

"Em... Jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal sekarang. Apakah kalian datang ke sini untuk berkencan?" Tanyaku pada mereka berdua dengan suara dinginku seperti biasa.

"Ti-tidak nona. Aku mengajaknya ke sini karena aku ingin membalas kebaikannya padaku." Kata asisten pribadiku itu.

"Oh, ya sudah." Kataku ketus.

"Nona ke sini sedang ada urusan apa?" Tanya Orihime ramah padaku.

"Aku ad~." Oh my God. Bukannya aku kemari karena ada meeting yang harus aku urus. Kulirik jam tangan berwarna ungu di pergelangan tanganku. Sudah lewat 5 menit dari jadwal. Oh tidak, aku harus segera cepat.

Aku berlari ke dalam restoran itu, meninggalkan ke dua pegawaiku yang masih mematung di depan pitu masuk restoran. Mungkin mereka merasa heran dengan sikapku.

.

.

XXXXXX

.

.

"Maaf saya terlambat." Kataku sembari mengatur alat pernapasanku agar bekerja normal kembali.

"Tidak apa aku juga baru datang." Katanya sambil mempersilahkan aku untuk duduk.

"Jadi tuan Jeagerjaquez apakah anda masih berniat untuk memasang produk perusahaan anda agar diiklankan di majalah perusahaan kami ini?" Tanyaku seformal mungkin.

"Tidak usah seformal itu. Cukup panggil aku Grimmjow." Katanya padaku sangat ramah.

"Oh" Kataku memberi jeda yang cukup lama kepada kata-kataku selanjutnya.

"Jadi bagaimana Grimmjow apakah anda masih mau mengiiklankan produk perusahaan anda itu dimajalah perusahaan kami?" Kataku mengulang.

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada alasan untuk membatalkan rencana mengiklankan produk perusahaan kami di majalah mu." Katanya sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

"Ah. Begitu." Kataku sedikit canggung.

"Tapi mungkin untuk beberapa edisi majalah saya yang akan datang tidak bisa saya urus sendiri. Mungkin akan saya berikan tanggung jawab itu kepada manager Nemu Kurotsuchi sebagai pengganti saya. Anda tau kan selama beberapa bulan ini saya akan melakukan tour promosi karya saya yang baru. Jadi mungkin untuk proyek ini tidak akan langsung saya tangani sendiri. Bagaimana?" Tanyaku menanyakan pendapatnya.

"Tidak masalah. Bagiku asalkan proyek kerja sama perusahaan kita ini masih saling menguntungkan dan tidak ada masalah, ku rasa semuanya ok ok saja. Hanya saja, aku ingin proyek kerja sama kita ini sama bagusnya saat kau yang menanganinya langsung." Katanya memujiku.

"Te-tentu saja. Akan saya pastikan itu." Kataku sedikit malu dengan pujiannya tadi.

"Kalu begitu dimana aku harus menandatangani kontraknya?" Katanya yang sudah siap dengan sebatang bolpoint di tangannya.

Aku mengeluarkan sebuah dokumen dari dalam tas merah marunku. Dokumen itu berisi surat-surat kontrak perusahaanku dengan perusahaan-perusahaan yang akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaanku untuk mengiklankan hasil produksi perusahaan mereka di majalahku.

"Di sini." Tunjuku pada bagian kosong untuk tanda tangan di surat kontrak itu. Dia kemudian membubuhkan tanda tangannya di kertas kontrak itu tanpa membacanya terlebih dahulu.

"Apakah tidak sebaiknya anda membacanya terlebih dahulu?" Tanyaku pada Grimmjow yang kini sedang meneguk wine yang tadi dia pesan.

"Tidak perlu. Aku percaya seorang Rukia Kuchiki tidak akan pernah berbohong soal perjanjian pekerjaannya." Katanya sambil tersenyum ramah ke arahku.

"Ah. Te-terima kasih." Kataku sedikit terbata-bata. Mungkin karena nada bicaranya yang kelewat ramah padaku.

"Baiklah. Mari bersulang untuk kerja sama perusahaan kita ini." Katanya sambil mengangkat gelas berisi winenya ke arahku.

Aku menyambut niatnya itu dan mengadukan gelasku dengan gelasnya, agar terdengar bunyi yang merdu saat gelas itu saling beradu. Aku kemudian meneguk sedikit gelas berisi wine miliku. Kemudian kembali menatap mata biru milik Grimmjow. Mata yang hangat. Itulah pikirku. Akh! Kenapa kau ini Rukia. Apakah seorang Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez telah berhasil merebut hati seorang Rukia Kuchiki yang dingin sedingin es itu. Apakah dia sudah berhasil mencairkan es di dalam hatiku ini? Entahlah, padahal aku baru pertama kali ini bertemu dengannya. Tapi, aku merasakan perasaan yang berbeda saat berbicara dengannya. Apakah ini yang dinamakan dengan perasaan suka, ataukah ini hanya perasaan kagum semata?

"Jadi hari jumat ini kau akan meliris majalah edisi terbarumu?" Tanya Grimmjow mengakhiri kesunyian yang kami buat.

"Be-begitilah. Kau juga boleh datang jika kau ada waktu." Kataku ramah padanya.

"Akan aku usahakan." Katanya sambil meneguk kembali winenya.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. Masih ada urusan di perusahaan yang harus aku urus." Kata Grimmjow sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Ah. Ya silahkan, aku juga kebetulan masih ada urusan." Kataku kecewa. Kecewa? Apakah aku benar-benar merasa kecewa karena Grimmjow kini akan pergi?.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan." Katanya lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang masih terduduk di kursiku. Aku tediam sebentar di kursi tempat ku terduduk saat ini. Lalu meneguk habis air putih yang ada di meja dalam sekali helaan napas. Sepertinya masih ada sekitar satu setengah jam lagi dari jadwal meetingku selanjutnya. Tapi aku putuskan untuk segera pergi ketempat pertemuan selanjutnya. Dari pada aku telat seperti tadi. Lebih baik aku menunggu saja di sana.

Aku kemudian berdiri dari duduk ku lalu pergi menuju mobilku. Aku melewati meja yang digunakan oleh asisten pribadiku dan juga manager butik ku di Karakura. Sepertinya mereka terlihat akrab sekali, mereka makan sambil sesekali tertawa renyah. Aku tidak mempedulikan mereka dan terus berjalan melewati mereka.

"Nona Rukia." Aku mendengar asisten pribadiku memanggilku. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan memutar tubuhku agar menghadap asisten pribadiku itu.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku?" Tanyaku seperti biasa dengan nada yang dingin.

"Apakah anda sudah selesai bertemu dengan pacar anda?" Katanya lagi. Aku mendekati meja Ichigo dan Orihime sekarang.

"Pa-pacar. Siapa yang kau sebut pacarku?" Tanyaku padanya sedikit agak gugup.

"Pria berambut biru tadi. Dia pacar anda bukan?"

"Bu-bukan. Dia bukan pa-pacarku. Dia itu rekan bisnisku." Kataku terbata-bata. Tapi kalu boleh jujur aku merasa senang Ichigo menyebutkanku pacar Grimmjow. Apakah kami terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih?

"Masa. Tapi tadi nona terlihat akrab sekali dengannya." Kata Ichigo menggodaku.

"Ti-tida juga." Kataku sangat-sangat gugup.

"Kau dan Orihime juga tampak akrab. Berarti kalian juga pacaran." Kataku mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Aku sengaja melakukan itu supaya aku tidak terus terlihat bodeh dengan kelakuanku saat ini di depan asisten pribadi baruku itu.

"Begitu ya. Apakah kami ini terlihat seperti sedang pacaran?" Tanyanya cengengesan. Orihime saat ini hanya menundukan wajahnya ke arah lantai. Mungkin dia merasakan apa yang tadi aku rasakan saat Ichigo menyebutkanku pacaran dengan Grimmjow.

"Kenapa tanya padaku hah?" Tanyaku balik sambil melipat kedua tanganku di perutku.

"Tadi sendiri nona yang bilang begitu. Jadi saya bertanya pada anda. Jadi bagaimana, apa kami terlihat serasi?" Tanyanya lagi masih cengengesan.

"Kurosaki sudah aku jadi malu." Kata Orihime masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tau." Kataku ketus.

"Sudahlah kalian membuang waktuku saja." Kataku menurunkan lipatan tanganku. Dan membalikan tubuhku, lalu mulai berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Heh." Aku membalikan lagi tubuhku untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada asisten pribadiku yang kini tengah melahap makanan yang ia pesan.

"Siapkan makan malamku nanti. Kau beli saja di restoran ini. Apa saja, bawa saja ke apartemenku. Dan ingat aku ingin saat aku pulang nanti makan malamku sudah tersedia di meja makan. Ini kode kunci apartemenku." Kataku sambil melemparkan sebuah kertas yang ku gulung bertuliskan kode untuk membuka pintu masuk ke apartemenku.

"Jangan beri tahu siapa-siapa tentang kode itu. Hanya kau yang boleh tau. Jika sampai ada yang tau selain dirimu, maut akan segera menjemputmu." Kataku padanya dengan tatapan yang tajam. Siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan merasa takut.

"Kenapa nona tidak makan di sini saja?" Tanyanya dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah makanan. Dasar tidak sopan.

"Mana sempat aku makan disaat pekerjaanku sedang menumpuk seperti sekarang ini. Bodoh" Kataku dengan nada kesal.

"He...he..." dia tertawa kecil sambil menelan makananya.

"Sudahlah. Pokoknya saat aku pulang nanti, makanan untuku sudah selesai kau siapkan." Kataku lagi.

"Siap nona." Kata laki-laki berambut orange itu bersemangat.

Aku pun kemudian melanjutkan langkah kakiku lagi menuju mobil ku.

Rukia POV End

.

.

XXXXXX

.

.

Normal POV

Seorang pemuda berambut orange sekarang sedang memasuki sebuah apartemen mewah di kawasan elit di kota Tokyo. Apartemen itu bertiliskan nomor 1020 yang tertera di pintu depan apartemen itu.

"Jadi ini apartemen nenek sihir itu. Ternyata besar juga." Sahut pemuda itu sambil menjingjing sebuah bungkusan berisi makanan. Kemudian pemuda itu menaruh bungkusan itu ke atas meja makan di apartemen itu. Dia lalu melanjutkan acara meliha-lihat ruangan apartemen yang lebih luas dari apartemennya itu.

"Apa dia di sini hanya tinggal sendirian?" Tanya pemuda itu. Pastinya pertanyaan itu dia tunjukan untuk dirinya sendiri, karena tidak ada orang selain dirinya di dalam apartemen dengan nomor 1020 itu.

"Baiklah sekarang tinggal menyiapkan makan malam si nenek sihir itu." Kata pemuda itu. Ia lalu membuka bungkusan berisi makanan yang ia bawa tadi lalu meletakannya di piring yang sudah di sediakan sebelumnya.

"Selesai."

"Sekarang tunggu nenek sihir itu datang dan~" Kata-kata laki-laki itu terpotong karena sekarang sudah ada seorang perempuan bermata amethyst yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" Tanya wanita berperawakan mungil itu pada laki-laki tadi.

"Apakah nona lupa. Nona menyuruhku untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk anda. Dan anda sendiri yang memberiku kode apartemen nona ini." Jelas pemuda itu. Tapi raut mukanya sepertinya shock berat, karena mungkin dia tadi mengatakan sesuatu yang akan membunuhnya. Tapi untung saja yang di kata-katai tidak mendengarnya. Dia sangat beruntung.

"Oh. Benar." Kata perempuan tadi dingin.

"Jadi apakah makan malamku sudah siap?" Tanya perempuan itu ketus.

"Tentu saja nona. Sudah tersedia dengan rapi di atas meja makan." Kata-laki-laki bermata amber tadi. Perempuan itu pun pergi menuju dapur diikuti oleh laki-laki tadi dari belakang. Perempuan yang tidak lain adalah Rukia Kuchiki itupun duduk dia atas kursi dan mulai memakan makanan yang di sediakan oleh asisten pribadinya itu.

"Bagaimana nona. Enak?" Tanya laki-laki bernama Ichigo itu sambil tersenyum ramah ke arah perempuan yang dia tanya.

"Memangnya kenapa. Aku katakan enak juga ini bukan masakanmu kan?" Tanya balik perempuan itu dengan nada bicaranya yang seperti biasa. Ketus.

"Me-memang iya. Tapi kan~."

"Cepat siapkan air untukku mandi." Kata Rukia memotong ucapan Ichigo.

"Iya nona." Jawab laki-laki itu bersemangat sambil tersenyum tulus ke arah Rukia yang masih menyantap makan malamnya.

.

.

XXXXXX

.

.

"Airnya sudah siap nona." Pemuda berambut orange itu berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi.

Tapi yang di panggil malah tidak menjawab sama sekali. Karena penasaran Ichigo pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan mencari keberadaan bosnya itu.

"Nona airnya sudah si~." Ichigo tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Karena mendapati bosnya itu kini sudah tertidur di atas sofa di ruang menonton TV.

Ichigo kemudian mendekati tubuh mungil yang kini telah terbaring di atas sofa itu. Wajahnya kelihatan sangat cape tapi sangat bercahaya saat ini. Dia kemudian semakin mendekat ke arah perempuan itu. Sesekali dia tersenyum melihat wajah damai yang dia lihat saat ini. Dia bermaksud untuk memindahkan Rukia ke kamarnya. Tapi

"Ehm... Ichigo, apakah airnya sudah siap?" Tanya Rukia sambil mengucek matanya dengan ke dua tangannya. Sontak Ichigo menjauhkan tubuhnya dari wanita yang menjadi bosnya itu.

"I-iya sudah nona." Jawab Ichigo terbata-bata. Kalau dia ketahuan oleh bosnya tadi, habislah dia saat ini.

"Baiklah. Aku mandi dulu." Kata Rukia masih terduduk di atas sofa yang menjadi tempatnya tidur tadi.

"Tapi sepertinya nona sangat lelah. Tak apat istirahatlah, tak usah mandi dulu." Kata Ichigo mencoba menghalangi.

"Tidak. Badanku rasanya sangat lengket. Aku mau mandi Ichigo." Jelas Rukia masih dengan suaranya yang serak dan matanya yang sesekali terpejam.

Rukia pun berdiri dari tempatnya duduk saat ini. Entah karena dia masih merasa ngantuk atau karena dia tersandung sesuatu dia kehilangan keseimbangannya. Dan...

Brukk!

Rukia terjatuh dia atas tubuh bidang Ichigo. Kini tubuh Rukia berada di atas tubuh Ichigo. Jarak antara wajah merekapun sangat dekat. Mata Rukia dan Ichigo kini benar-benar membulat sempurna. Yang mereka lakukan saat ini hanya saling menatap satu sama lain, tidak melakukan apa pun selain menyelam ke dalam mata orang yang sedang mereka tatap masing-masing.

Normal POV End

.

**Bersambung**

**.**

.

XXXXXX

.

.

Sip chap 2 selesai

Jangan lupa Reviewnya ya

Ai tunngu

Review chap 1 Ai bales pake PM

Jadi liat aja ya di inbox masing-masing

Kalau gak ada boleh protes nanti Ai kirim ulang

Sudah ya Ai benar-benar berterima kasih sama yang baca ataupun enggak, sama yang review ataupun enggak.

Review


	3. Chapter 3

Selamat malam Minna-san *ditimpuk pake kursi *?* gara-gara update telat*

Maaf Ai baru bisa update sekarang T_T

Habisnya belakangan ini Ai sibuk

Sekali lagi gomen-gomen (_/\_)

Ok lah tanpa banyak bacot kita langsung aja ya

**Desclaimer : Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Ichiruki**

**Genre : Romance and Drama**

**Warnings : ABAL, GAJE, TYPO(s), AU, OOC, EYD BERANTAKAN, dll**

**.**

**Happy Reading Minna**

.

**Fashion Style**

**Chapter 3**

.

.

XXXXXX

.

.

Rukia POV

Tuhan a-apa yang aku lakukan sekarang. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Ini salah. Tapi kenapa aku merasakan tubuhku memanas sekarang, akhh! Ini tidak boleh terjadi dia hanyalah asisiten pribadiku tidak lebih.

"Le-lepaskan aku bodoh." Aku saat ini benar-benar merasa salah tingkah sekaligus malu dan marah atas kelakuanku yang satu ini.

Aku pun berdiri dari tubuh kekar asisten pribadiku itu. Mudah-mudahan dia tidak merasakan suhu badanku yang sedikit naik tadi. Aku tidak mungkin bersikap seperti ini, padahal tadi pagi saat baru pertama kali melihatnya aku tidak merasakan suhu tubuhku yang dingin ini naik. Pasti ini karena aku baru pertama kalinya jatuh di atas tubuh seorang pria. Ya, pasti karena hal itu.

"Ah. Ma-maaf nona." Kata aisiten pribadiku itu sembari berdiri dari tempatnya terjatuh tadi. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kikuk.

"Apakah nona masih mau mandi?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum manis ke arahku seperti biasa.

"Tentu saja bodoh. Jangan kau pikir karena kejadian tadi aku jadi tidak mau mandi." Kataku dingin, aku sudah bisa mengendalikan diriku saat ini dan kembali menjadi Rukia Kuchiki seperti biasa.

"He...he..." Dia nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, yang aku yakin kepalanya itu tidak gatal.

Aku hanya berdecak kesal dan pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk melanjutkan niatku untuk mandi.

.

.

XXXXXX

.

.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan piyama tidur dan handuk yang masih ku pegang untuk mengeringkan rambutku yang basah. Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh di sini...

"Kenapa kau masih disini hah?" Tanyaku kesal pada asisiten pribadiku yang masih ada di ruang menonton TV dan duduk di sofa dengan santainya.

"Emm?" Katannya sambil melirik ke arahku yang kini tengah berkacak pinggang di depannya. Berani-beraninya dia masih berada di apartemenku sedangkan dia sudah berbuat salah padaku. Mungkin aku sih yang salah, tadi telah terjatuh di atas tubuhnya. Tapi tetap saja, dia itu sudah melihat mataku terlalu dalam, dan dia juga malah melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggangku tadi. Cih! Aku mual memikirkan hal itu lagi.

"Cepat keluar dari apartemenku ini. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi." Kataku sambil memberikan deathglareku padanya.

"Baik-baik nona, aku akan pergi dari sini. Tapi nona tetap akan melihatku, aku ini kan asisten pribadi nona." Kata Ichigo dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Aku tau. Setidaknya aku tidak mau melihatmu di apartemeku ini." Kataku masih dengan tatapan yang tajam kepadanya

"Tapi yang mempersiapkan makan malam anda dan menyiapkan air untuk anda mandi siapa lagi kalau bukan saya?" Tanyanya kini dengan senyum yang menggoda, atau lebih tepatnya senyum yang akan membuatku sangat kesal.

"Aku bisa menyiapkannya sendiri." Kataku sambil membuang muka darinya. Memang selama ini, keperluanku dari mulai menyiapkan makan malam, menyiapkan air, berbelanja keperluan sehari-hari dan yang lainnya dilakukan oleh pembantuku. Tapi entah kenapa 3 hari yang lalu pembantuku itu mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya. Padahal aku rasa aku memberikannya pekerjaan yang wajar dilakukan seorang pembantu. Seperti pembantu yang lain. Kalau urusan aku memarahinya itu lain lagi ceritanya. Aku memarahinya karena dia melakukan kesalahan, itu pun aku kira bukan memarahi tapi menegur.

_Flashback ingatan Rukia_

"_Apa ini. Kau sebut ini dengan nasi. Ini namanya bukan nasi tapi bubur. Cepat kau ganti. Dalam 5 menit nasi itu harus sudah jadi." Kataku pada pembantuku sambil membulatkan mata violetku._

_._

"_Mana pesanan bukuku hah. Bukankah aku suruh kau membelinya di toko buku langgananku. Kenapa tidak ada?" Tanyaku kesal pada pembantuku itu._

"_Maaf nona tapi buku yang anda minta sudah habis." Kata pembantuku itu sambil menatap lantai._

"_Hah. Kau hanya mencari alasan. Itu alasan kuno." Kataku sambil berkacak pinggang._

"_Cepat cari, kau tidak boleh kembali sebelum mendapatkan apa yang ku inginkan." Kataku membentaknya._

_End flashback ingatan Rukia _

Yah hanya itu aku kira. Aku bukan memarahinya kan? Hanya menegurnya saja. Tidak lebih, aku bahkan tidak sampai memukul dan menganiyaya pembantuku itu seperti perlakuan yang kerap didapatkan oleh para TKW dari Indonesia. Saat dia memutuskan untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya pun aku masih memberikannya pesangon. Malah aku melebihkan bayaran pesangonnya itu beberapa dolar. Jadi aku ini kurang baik apa coba?

"Tapi apakah benar nona bisa melakukannya sendiri?" Kata Ichigo membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Jika tidak bisa. Aku bisa menyuruh orang untuk menyiapkannya." Kataku sambil melipat kedua tanganku di dada.

"Jika tidak ada yang mau?" Tanyanya lagi. Dia ini benar-benar sudah menguras habis kesabaranku.

"Kau. Ku pecat kau sekarang juga." Kataku sambil menggeram kesal.

"Tidak bisa." Katanya dengan santainya.

"Kenapa tidak bisa aku ini bosmu. Jadi aku bisa memecatmu jika aku mau." Kataku dengan nada yang dingin.

"Tapi selama ini saya melakukan tugas yang anda berikan dengan rapi dan baik bukan?" Tanyanya. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku tanda bahwa aku sangat kesal.

"Jadi nona tidak bisa memecat saya." Katanya lagi. Tapi benar juga sih apa yang dia katakan. Pekerjaannya memang rapi dan baik jadi aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk memecatnya, apalagi aku sudah berjanji pada Rangiku kalau aku tidak akan memecat asisten pribadiku ini jika dia melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Akhh! Seorang Rukia Kuchiki kalah dalam beradu argumen dengan asisten pribadinya sendiri. Ini memalukan. Selama ini belum ada orang yang berhasil mengalahkan ku dalam beradu argumen, baik itu dalam urusan bisnis ataupun dalam kehidupan pribadiku.

"Kau." Kataku bersiap untuk menendang perutnya.

"Iya. Baik-baik aku akan keluar." Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemenku.

Setelah memastikan dia benar-benar keluar dari apartemenku ini, aku membantingkan tubuhku di atas sofa yang tadi diduduki oleh asisten pribadiku itu. Aku mendesah kesal, lalu memejamkan sedikit mataku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidur, sekarang ini aku hanya ingin memejamkan mataku saja.

"Nona." Aku mendengar sebuah suara di sampingku. Aku kemudian membuka mataku dan sedikit menggeser sikap dudukku agar bisa melihat orang yang tadi memanggil ku.

"Kau. Ada apa lagi kau ke sini." Tanyaku kesal mendapati pria berambut orange itu sudah berada di apartemku lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil handponeku." Katanya.

"Oh. Kalau begitu cepat ambil. Dan segera pergi dari sini." Kataku padanya dengan nada judes, sangat judes.

Dia lalu mendekati ku yang tengah terduduk di atas sofa.

"Tolong berdiri sebentar. Handponeku tengah nona duduki." Katanya. Aku pun berdiri dari tempatku terduduk. Benar saja handpone si jeruk itu ada di tempat yang aku duduki. Tapi kenapa aku tidak merasakannya ya?

"Fiuhhh." Kata Ichigo sambil membawa handponenya dari sofa.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Tanyaku kesal.

"Untung saja handponeku ini tidak rusak telah anda duduki." Katanya santai. Dia itu menyindirku atau apa sih?

"Tubuhku tidak seberat itu untuk bisa merusak hamdponemu." Kataku kesal. Sambil menggelembungkan pipiku sedikit.

"Saya tau. Nona memang kecil." Katanya lagi masih dengan santainya.

"Kau. CEPAT KELUAR DARI SINI." Bentaku padanya sambil berkacak pinggang. Amarahku kini benar-benar sudah meletus.

Dia lalu berlari keluar dari apartemenku masih dengan mengembangkan senyumnya seperti biasa. Dia itu apa tidak takut apa denganku yang sudah benar-benar marah. Dia malah tersenyum seperti itu, dia memang manusia aneh dan paling mengesalkan yang pernah ku temui selama hidupku ini. Setelah dia pergi aku menarik napas sebanyak banyaknya. Mudah-mudahan saja paru-paru ku ini masih baik-baik saja setelah mengeluarkan amarahku tadi.

"Nona." Aku lihat si kepala jeruk itu berdiri di ambang pintu masuk apartemenku.

"Apa lagi hah? Kua mau membuatku kesal lagi? Kau mau aku benar-benar menghajarmu?" Kataku tanpa memberi jeda pada kalimatku itu dan dengan muka yang merah saking kesalnya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja. Sampai jumpa lagi besok ya." Katanya sambil tersenyum ke arahku dan melambaikan tangan kanannya padaku.

"KELUAR KAU." Bentaku sambil melempar bantal ke arahnya. Tapi percuma saja, karena bantalku itu hanya mengenai pintu yang sudah dia tutup dari luar.

.

.

XXXXXX

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan persiapan pelirisan majalah kita besok?"

"Semuanya sudah siap nona. Tinggal menunggu hari h-nya saja."

Kini aku dan manager Nemu sedang berjalan di lobby kantorku. Hari ini sangatlah sibuk, lebih sibuk daripada hari-hari sebelumnya. Karena besok malam adalah malam pelirisan majalah fashion perusahaanku yang ke 78, semua sibuk untuk mempersiapkan pesta pelirisan itu.

"Ah ya manager Nemu. Apakah kau sudah memberi tahu model-model yang telah kita kontrak untuk berkumpul hari ini?". Tanyaku tanpa menghentikan langkahku.

"Sudah nona. Tapi ada di antara mereka mungkin sekitar 3 orang, tidak bisa mengikuti pertemuan ini nona." Kata manager Nemu yang berjalan di belakangku.

"Ganti mereka." Kataku dingin.

"Ma-maaf?" Kata manager Nemu sepertinya dia sedikit kebingungan dengan kata-kataku tadi. Padahal aku pikir aku berkata jelas tadi untuk mengganti para model yang tidak berkumpul hari ini.

"Ganti model yang tidak datang ke sini." Kataku dengan judesnya.

"Ta-tapi nona mereka tidak hadir karena mereka bilang mereka sedang sakit. Apakah kita harus menggantinya?" Kata manager Nemu sedikit memelankan suaranya. Nampaknya dia takut aku marah padanya.

"Justru karena itu." Kataku dingin sambil membalikan badanku menghadap manager Nemu yang tertunduk.

"Aku tidak mau saat fashion showku malam minggu nanti semuanya berantakan karena hanya ada modelku yang sakit dan tidak bisa memperagakan busana-busanaku dengan baik di depan para penonton dan calon konsumen kita." Aku berkata dengan nada tinggi tanpa jeda.

"Apakah mereka bisa jamin saat acara fashionku berlangsung nanti mereka bisa sembuh 100% hah? Atau apakah kau bisa bertanggung jawab seandainya nanti acaraku itu berentakan?" Tanyaku tanpa merendahkan suraku. Aku tidak peduli kali ini aku sedang menjadi tontonan karyawan-karyawanku yang ada di lobby ini. Manager Nemu hanya menundukan kepalanya tak menatap mataku yang kini sudah berapi-api.

"Aku tidak mau memperkerjakan orang-orang yang tidak profesional dan melalaikan pekerjaannya di kantorku ini." Kataku sedikit mengerasakan suaraku. Aku memberikan tatapan mautku bukan hanya pada manager Nemu tapi semua pekerjaku yang ada di lobby ini. Mereka bukannya melanjutkan kerja mereka, malah berdiam diri melihatku yang sedang tidak mood untuk berkata manis, walaupun sebenarnya aku juga tidak pernah berkata manis sih. Aku tadi sengaja mengeraskan volume suaraku sekalian ingin sedikit menyindir para karyawan yang tadi malah melihatku yang sedang marah ini, bukannya bekerja.

Karena mendapatkan deathglare dariku. Karyawan-karyawan ku yang berada di lobby ini langsung membubarkan diri masing-masing kembali ke pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Baguslah jika mereka semua merasa aku menyindir mereka.

"Maaf nona. Saya akan segera mengganti model-model itu, dan mencari pengganti mereka." Ucap manager Nemu masih menundukan kepalanya.

Setelah dia berkata seperti itu, aku melangkahkan anggun kedua kakiku kembali menuju ruang kerjaku. Hatiku sekarang benar-benar sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak enak alias sedang dalam keadaan titik terpuncak dari kekesalanku. Orang-orang yang memandangku atau hanya sekedar meliriku, aku berikan deathglare andalanku. Pasti tubuh mereka serasa beku setelah mendapatkan tatapan tajam seperti itu. Entahlah suasana hatiku menjadi tidak setabil sejak kejadian semalam. Tetapi ini tidak boleh dibiarkan berlangsung lama, ini harus diakhiri. Aku tidak boleh terus memikirkan kejadian kemarin malam.

.

.

XXXXXX

.

.

"Selamat pagi nona." Aku tersentak sedikit kaget saat asisten piribadiku kini telah berdiri di depanku. Sejak kapan dia ada di sini. Aku baru saja memasuki ruangan asisten pribadiku itu, tapi saat aku masuk beberapa detik yang lalu *mungkin* aku tidak melihatnya di sini.

"Maaf nona, aku membuat anda kaget?" Tanya pemuda berambut jeruk itu sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

Aku mengabaikan pertanyaan asisten pribadiku itu dan hanya memutar bola mataku lalu bergegas melanjutkan kembali tujuanku untuk pergi ke ruang kerjaku.

"Maaf nona. Tapi tadi direktur Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez dari Sakura Blue Corp menelepon." Kata asisten pribadiku itu mengikutiku. Aku masih belum mencerna semua kata-katnya, kepalaku ini masih mendidih karena aku baru saja memarahi salah satu manager kepercayaanku. Aku terus berjalan masuk menuju ruanganku, tetapi sepertinya si jeruk itu masih mengikuti. Apa sih yang dia mau?

Blamm!

Aku menutup pintu masuk ke ruanganku keras, tepat di saat si kepala jeruk itu akan masuk ke ruang kerjaku ini.

"Aduhh." Dari dalam ruang kerjaku yang telah ku tutup rapat ini aku mendengar si kepala jeruk itu mengaduh. Tapi aku tak mempedulikannya dan duduk di kursi yang selalu menemaniku bekerja selama ini. Aku kemudian menopangkan daguku di atas tanganku yang ku angkat agar berada tepat di bawah daguku. Pikiranku sedikit kosong, entah apa yang sedang ku pikirkan sekarang.

"_Tadi Direktur Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez dari Sakura Blue Corp menelepon."_

Aku langsung berdiri dari tempat duduku, dan membuka kasar pintu ruang kerjaku setelah mengingat perkataan asisiten pribadiku tadi.

"Heh. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyaku judes pada asisten pribadiku yang tengah duduk di kursinya sembari menengadahkan mukanya menatap langit-langit.

"Ah. Nona tidak apa-apa." Katanya tenang masih menegadahkan wajahnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu?" Tanyaku lagi mulai sedikit kesal dengannya. Apa dia tidak punya sopan santun? Ada orang yang sedang mengajaknya bicara, dia malah menegadahkan mukanya.

"Ini. Hidungku sepertinya sedikit berdarah. Tadi ada sedikit kecelakaan yang menimpaku." Katanya masih dengan posisi semula.

"Oh." Kataku tanpa rasa bersalah, padahal aku tau betul apa yang dia maksud dengan kecelakaan.

"Tadi kau bilang Direktur Grimmjow menelepon. Ada apa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Katanya dia ingin bertemu dengan anda hari ini." Dia sekarang mulai memandangku yang mengajak bicara.

"Untuk apa? Dan jam berapa?" Tanyaku antusias.

"Kalau untuk apa saya tidak tau. Tapi dia bilang ingin bertemu dengan anda jika anda ada waktu, tapi harus hari ini. Ini nomor teleponnya. Dia bilang jika nona sudah selesai dengan urusan nona di sini, anda harus meneleponnya." Katanya sambil memberikanku secarik kertas berisi beberapa angka.

Aku menerima kertas itu dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi mukaku yang terkesan dingin. Aku lalu menyimpan nomor telepon yang ada di kertas itu ke teleponku dengan ceria. Atau mungkin biasa saja.

"Lalu kapan aku punya waktu senggang hari ini?" Tanyaku bermaksud menanyakan jadwal janji-janjiku.

"Setelah jam 5 sore ini nona tidak punya janji apapun untuk hari ini."

"Ini." Aku memberikan sapu tanganku padanya, yang mulai menengadahkan lagi wajahnya ke langit-langit. Darah mulai mengucur dari hidungnya itu.

"Eh?" Dia menatapku aneh sambil mengelap darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ambil." Kataku ketus seperti yang tidak ikhlas memberikan bantuan padanya. Dia pun mengambil sapu tangan yang berwarna serasi dengan iris mataku.

"Cepat obati lukamu." Kataku lagi lalu membalikan tubuhku menuju ruanganku.

"Nona." Kata pemuda itu.

Aku membalikan kembali tubuhku menatapnya. Aku hanya memberikan tatapan yang seolah berkata –Ada-apa-lagi?-kau-menggangguku-

"Terima kasih." Katanya ramah. Aku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit dan memincingkan ke dua mataku, tanda bahwa aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya.

Dia tersenyum sepintas lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya "Terima kasih karena nona sudah memperhatikanku." Ia mengakhiri kata-katanya itu dengan senyuman tulus.

"Aku tidak memperhatikanmu baka." Kataku judes lalu berlalu dari hadapannya.

Apa benar aku memperhatikan si jeruk itu? Aku kan tadi hanya membantunya karena keadaannya yang seperti itu. Bukankah itu adalah hal yang wajar. Walaupun aku merasa juga sih, apa yang tadi ku lakukan adalah hal yang tidak wajar untuk seorang Rukia Kuchiki. Tapi tadi aku melakukannya pasti karena aku merasa kasihan plus bersalah akan keadaanya saat ini. Bagaimanapun juga, akulah yang telah menyebabkan hidungnya berdarah seperti itu.

.

.

XXXXXX

.

.

Aku memasuki sebuah restoran yang mewah, terlihat hanya dengan memandang batapa indahnya dekorasi bangunan itu yang terlihat berkelas. Halaman untuk parkirpun sangat luas.

Aku memfokuskan pandanganku mencari sosok yang sedang kucari. Tapi aku tidak melihatnya, mungkin dia datang sedikit terlambat. Aku kemudian duduk di kursi yang dekat dengan jendela, atau lebih pantas di bilang dengan sebuah tembok yang terbuat dari kaca. Aku sengaja duduk di tempat yang menampilkan jalan raya yang sudah hampir padat dengan kendaraan dan halaman parkir yang luas. Mungkin saja aku bisa melihatnya datang dari sini.

Aku terus menatap jalanan yang mulai penuh dengan orang yang sedang berjalan di terotoar. Ku seruput sedikit cappuccino yang ku pesan tadi tanpa melepaskan tatapanku pada jalanan.

"Rukia." Aku menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut biru yang kini berjalan mendekat padaku. Aku tersenyum padanya jantungku pun sedikit berdetak lebih cepat dari pada biasanya.

"Maaf aku telat. Ada sedikit urusan mendadak tadi di perusahaan." Katanya sambil duduk di depanku.

"Oh tidak apa-apa kok. Aku mengerti." Kataku lalu menyeruput kembali cappuccinoku. Tunggu, akhh! Kau bodoh Rukia.

"Maafkan aku Grimmjow." Kataku sambil meletakan kembali gelas cappuccino di atas meja.

"Minta maaf untuk apa?" Terlihat Grimmjow menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku malah memesan minuman duluan. Padahal kau belum datang." Aku menundukan kepalaku. Aku tau tadi perbuatanku tidak sopan.

"Ha...ha...ha...kau lucu Rukia." Kini giliranku yang menaikan sebelah alisku.

"Itukan hak mu. Lagi pula kenapa memangnya jika kau memesan minum duluan?"

Aku menundukan kembali wajahku "A-aku kira kau akan marah. Aku tadi minum sendiri sementara kau tidak. Aku tau itu tidak sopan."

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang akan marah karena masalah sepele seperti itu Rukia." Kata Grimmjow lembut. Aku merasa tenang lalu mengangkat wajahku untuk menatap Grimmjow yang sedang menatapku dan tersenyum ramah ke arahku.

"Ka-kau benar." Aku memaksakan untuk membalas senyumannya. Padahal sebenarnya saat ini aku ingin berteriak karena merasa girang dan malu di saat yang bersamaan.

Grimmjow kemudian memanggil pelayan restoran untuk memesan minuman dan makanan. Tidak lupa dia menanyakan pesananku juga. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian makanan yang tadi aku dan Grimmjow pesan sudah ada di meja kami.

"Emm. Grimmjow." Kataku sedikit gugup.

"Ya?" dia mendongkakan pandangannya yang tengah menyantap makanannya ke arahku.

"Kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku? Setahuku tidak ada urusan pekerjaan yang perlu kita bicarakan untuk saat ini." Kataku dengan muka yang serius.

"Aku tau itu. Aku memang tidak ingin membicarakan masalah pekerjaan." Sahutnya tenang.

"Eh?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan saja. Apakah kau keberatan?" Katanya sambil tersenyum. Aku sedikit terkejut atas kata-katanya tadi. Tapi aku senang dengan ucapannya tadi.

"Sudahlah, cepat makan lagi, nanti makanananya keburu dingin." Dia tersenyum manis kearahku sepintas, lalu melanjutkan makannya.

Aku merasa gugup saat dia terenyum ke arahku tadi. Walaupun hanya senyum yang sangat singkat tapi, aku benar-benar senang. Kini aku merasa pipiku mulai panas. Ah pasti pipiku ini memerah sekarang. Aku tundukan muka ku berharap Grimmjow tidak melihat perubahan mukaku saat ini.

"Jadi besok kau akan meliris majalahmu ya?" Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku ke arah Grimmjow tanpa melihat matanya langsung.

"Aku akan datang." Aku begitu terkejut dengan ucpannya itu. Dia Grimmjow. Akan datang ke pestaku. Aku sangat senang.

"Benarkah?" Kataku berbasa-basi.

"Em. Sepertinya begitu." Aku benar-benar senang sekarang. Aku tidak merasa kalau sekarang ini aku sedang senyum-senyum sendiri, dan Grimmjow memperhatikan itu.

"Ada apa Rukia?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum heran.

Aku terbangun dari kesenanganku tadi

"A-apa?" Tanyaku kaget.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Dia tersenyum manis ke arahku. Dia berhasil membuatku menjadi semakin gugup sekaligus malu.

"Ah i-itu. Ti-tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin tersenyum." Jawabku terbata-bata.

Kami pun melanjutkan acara makan kami dengan diam, tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Begitu hening dan damai, walaupun keadaan di sekitar kami itu tidak tenang, melainkan berisik seperti sebuah restoran pada umumnya. Tapi aku merasa saat ini hanya ada aku dan Grimmjow di sini. Akh! Aku sungguh merasa senang dengan keadaan ini. Hemm. Senang ya? Benarkah aku senang? Kenapa rasanya masih ada yang kurang.

.

.

XXXXXX

.

.

"Baiklah Rukia sampai ketemu besok." Saat ini aku dan Grimmjow sudah berada di tempat parkir restoran tempat kami makan tadi.

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan." Kataku dengan menyunggingkan senyum ke arahnya. Tapi kenapa aku merasa senyum ramahku kepadanya sama seperti senyumku pada orang-orang sebelumnya. Senyum yang sedikit di paksakan. Padahal aku merasakan kalu tubuhku memanas saat dia tersenyum kearahku. Jantungku pun sedikit bekerja lebih untuk memompa darahku yang panas. Selain itu aku juga merasa senang saat dia berkata akan datang ke pesta launching majalahku. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku merasa senyum yang ku buat tadi untuknya belum sepenuhnya tulus. Apakah ini efek kejadian yang telah menimpaku 11 tahun yang lalu? Tuhan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku. Mengapa rasanya begitu sulit memahami isi hatiku sendiri.

"Sampai jumpa Rukia." Grimmjow pun pergi dengan mengendarai mobilnya. Sedangkan aku masih diam mematung di tempat parkiran ini. Aku benar-benar bingung, apakah aku ini benar-benar mencintai Grimmjow ataukah hanya rasa suka. Atau mungkin ini hanya karena aku terharu karena Grimmjow memperlakukanku sebagai seorang Rukia, bukan sebagai seorang Rukia Kuchiki yang terkenal dan dihormati serta disegani oleh banyak orang. Walaupun itulah yang aku inginkan orang-orang menghormati dan menyeganiku. Akhh! Benarkah ini yang ku inginkan saat ini mendapatkan semua penghormatan dan juga disegani orang-orang yang ada di sekitarku?

Aku terbangun dari semua pikiran-pikiran yang membuatku bingung. Lalu langsung berlari menuju mobilku dan menjalankannya sedikit kencang dari pada yang biasa. Jam di dalam mobilku sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam lebih empat puluh lima menit. Walaupun ini sudah larut tapi aku merasa aku harus tetap ke sana. Lagi pula sudah satu bulan ini aku tidak ke tempat itu. Banyak yang ingin aku katakan tentang perasaanku kepada ibuku, hanya dia yang mampu meredam keresahanku saat ini, dan selalu.

.

.

XXXXXX

.

.

Aku tiba di sebuah pemakaman yang bisa dibilang sangat mewah. Untuk ukuran sebuah pemakaman, lahan yang berisi dengan jasad-jasad yang sudah tenang di alam sana ini sangatlah tidak menyeramkan. Walaupun saat ini sudah malam tapi pemakaman ini tidak gelap. Karena di setiap penjuru dipasang lampu-lampu yang terang, seperti sebuah taman yang indah.

Aku terus berjalan kesebuah makam yang mungkin adalah sebuah makam yang terkesan sederhana namun indah dan terawat dengan baik, sehingga begitu mewah untuk di pandang. Aku bersimpuh di samping makam itu dan menundukan kepalaku menatap batu nisan yang indah terbuat dari batu marmer berkualitas tinggi. Aku sengaja membuat nisan yang istimewa itu sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu untuk orang yang berharga. Salah sangat berharga bagi hidupku ini.

"Hallo ibu. Apa kabar?" Tidak ada jawaban yang ku dapat dari pertanyaan yang kulayangkan ini. Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca dengan hal itu. Sungguh ini sangat menyakitkan dan membuatku mengingat luka lamaku.

"Ibu tau? Saat ini aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Aku sangat membutuhkan ibu di sampingku." Aku mulai mengeluarkan sedikit demi sedikit air mata yang jarang aku kelauarkan.

"Saat ini aku sedang bingung bu. Apakah yang kulakukan saat ini adalah sesuatu yang benar. Apakah yang kulakukan memang yang terbaik." Aku menyeka bulir air mata yang ke luar dari violetku sedikit kasar.

"Aku ingat dulu ibu selalu menenangkan ku jika aku merasakan hal sama seperti apa yang sedang kualami sekarang ini."

"Dulu ibu selalu menemaniku. Ibu tidak pernah marah jika aku merengek karena aku memiliki masalah pribadi dan berakhir dengan membuat ibu susah. Ibu benar-benar bagaikan seorang bidadari untuku ibu. Ibu bagaikan tameng untuku yang selalu menjagaku saat aku membutuhkan. Tapi sekarang tameng itu telah hancur bu. Aku tidak tau lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini. Aku hanya menyibukan diriku dengan pekerjaan yang menyita waktu istirahatku. Aku benar-benar berharap apa yang aku alami dulu bisa hilang dengan kesibukanku itu. Tapi nyatanya tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menghapus semua itu ibu. Aku tidak bisa menghapus memoryku tentangnya, bagaimana dengan kejamnya dia membuatmu seperti seperti sekarang ini." Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan semua emosi yang kupendam dalam-dalam dalam hatiku selama ini. Aku sudah tidak kuat untuk menampungnya. Aku menangkupkan mukaku ke kedua tanganku untuk menahan isak tangis yang semakin menjadi ini.

"Aku merindukanmu ibu. Aku kesepian." Aku semakin membenamkan wajahku ke kedua tanganku.

"Aku tau kakak masih ada untuku, dia menyayangiku. Sangat. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang dia meninggalkan ku. Aku benar-benar kesepian bu. Aku membutuhkanmu."

"Apa yang harus lakukan sekarang ibu? Apa?".

Aku semakin larut dalam misi untuk mengeluarkan semua emosi yang kutahan. Aku bahkan lupa kalau besok aku mengadakan launching majalahku. Yah tak apalah aku membutuhkan ini sekarang.

Tak terasa olehku sudah hampir dua jam aku di makam ibuku ini dengan keadaan terus menangis tanpa berhenti. Mataku pasti sekarang sudah bengkak. Tapi aku merasa lebih baik, beban yang ada di hatiku kini sudah agak berkurang. Aku kemudian berdiri dari keadaan ku yang dari tadi bersimpuh di samping makam ibuku ini. Aku kemudian meletakan sebuah buket bunga mawar putih di atas makam tersebut.

"Terimakasih ibu. Aku akan kembali lagi." Kataku sambil menatap batu nisan makam ibuku dengan pandangan sendu, tapi tidak sesendu tadi saat aku pertama datang ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir ibuku ini.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan area pemakaman ini dengan langkah yang sedikit gontai. Kepalaku juga pusing. Tapi aku harus kuat aku tidak boleh pingsan ataupun sakit di saat seperti ini. Aku harus kuat. Besok aku juga harus meliris majalahku bukan? Aku tidak boleh lemah.

Aku terus melangkahkan kaki ku menuju mobilku walaupun dengan langkah yang terhuyung-huyung, dan sesekali hampir terjatuh, tapi untung saja itu tidak terjadi, karena aku meraih apa saja yang ada di dekatku saat aku akan terjatuh. Uh! Kenapa jarak tempatku memarkirkan mobil terasa sangat jauh, padahal aku tidak jauh meletakan mobilku itu. Mungkin hanya sekitar 100 meter dari makam ibuku ini.

Akhirnya aku sampai juga di tempat parkiran mobilku. Aku langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan langsung menghidupkan mesinnya. Walaupun aku sedikit merasa pusing. Tapi aku masih bisa menyetir mobil ini. Entahlah aku tak yakin apa aku bisa menyetir di saat seperti ini, tapi aku harus tetap yakin. Kulajukan mobilku menjauh dari kompleks pemakaman mewah ini.

.

.

XXXXXX

.

.

Kepalaku benar-benar terasa sangat berat. Ingin rasanya aku melepaskan kepalaku ini dari tubuhku. Pandanganku mulai sedikit kabur saat aku mengemudikan mobilku asal-asalan. Seharusnya aku sedah mengalami kecelakaan saat ini, karena mengingat cara mengemudiku yang sangat buruk. Tapi nyatanya aku masih di sini, di dalam mobilku yang terus melaju tak terkendali. Aku merasa tubuhku ini sudah sangat lelah, aku ingin cepat-cepat istirahat di apartemenku yang nyaman. Tapi sepertinya itu mustahil. Aku bahkan tidak tau saat ini aku melajukan mobilku ini ke arah mana. Yang jelas ini bukanlah jalan menuju apartemen mewahku. Tapi aku sudah tidak begitu peduli kemana aku melajukan mobilku ini. Aku sudah terlalu lelah.

Kepalaku berdenyut dengan kuat, sangat sakit sekaligus pusing. "Ukhh!" Aku memegang kepalaku dan meremasnya kuat dengan kedua tanganku.

Aku menghentikan laju mobilku mendadak, lalu mengambil sebuah botol obat dari tasku. Ku buka tutup botol itu dengan tangan yang bergetar. Walaupun aku merasa kesusuahan untuk membuka tutup botol obat itu, tapi aku berhasil. Lalu ku telan 3 pil obat sekaligus - tanpa minum. Aku memejamkan mataku di dalam mobilku itu sebentar. Lalu memulai untuk menjalankannya kembali, tapi belum sempat aku melajukan mobilku ini, aku merasa mataku sudah benar-benar lelah. Aku putuskan untuk mematikan mesin mobilku dan mungkin malam ini aku tidur didalam mobilku saja. Semoga saja besok pagi tubuhku ini sudah jauh lebih baik. Lagipula acaraku berlangsung saat malam, tak apalah aku tidur di sini semalam.

Aku mulai memejamkan mataku dan menidurkan kepalaku di atas setir mobil, dengan posisi kedua tanganku yang masih memegang setir mobil ini. Masa bodoh nanti leherku akan merasa sakit, yang ku butuhkan sekarang adalah istisahat yang cukup untuk memulai kesibukanku lagi besok.

Rukia POV End

.

.

XXXXXX

.

.

Ichigo POV

Malam ini sepertinya tidak terlalu indah, tidak ada sang dewi malam yang menggantung di langit. Permata-permata langitpun seperti enggan menampakan keindahannya. Malam yang begitu kelam dan sunyi. Tapi bagiku malam ini adalah malam yang indah sangat indah malah. Walaupun malam ini begitu kelam tapi tidak dengan hatiku. Entahlah sejak kejadian kemarin malam dan tadi pagi, hatiku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Rasanya aku ingin selalu tersenyum. Apa lagi saat memikirkan tingkah bosku kemarin malam yang seperti salah tingkah setelah dia jatuh di atas tubuhku. Halah! padahal aku pun merasa salah tingkah saat itu. Tapi aku sepertinya menikmati saat dia melihat dalam mataku dan sebaliknya. Saat itu aku merasakan wangi tubuhnya, begitu segar. Dan saat tadi pagi dia mungkin begitu mengkhawatirkan dan memperhatikanku. Aku suka dengan kelakuan bosku yang satu itu. Ha..ha..ha.. bisa-bisa aku dianggap gila bila terus memikirkan hal yang satu itu.

Aku terus menyusuri kawasan pertokoan yang ramai, tetapi tidak terlalu ramai juga jika dibandingkan dengan malam minggu. Aku kini berjalan kaki menyusuri terotoar. Rencananya aku akan pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa keperluanku selama beberapa hari ke depan. Aku sengaja tidak membawa mobilku, aku ingin sekalian menikmati suasana hatiku saat ini.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku harus cepat sebelum supermarketnya tutup." Aku sedikit berlari sambil melirik jam tanganku yang menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Jika aku tidak cepat bisa-bisa supermarket yang menjadi tempat tujuanku itu tutup. Tapi langkahku ku pelankan saat melihat sebuah mobil semi sport berwarna merah yang kini berada di sebrangku, lebih tepatnya di depan sebuah kedai kopi sederhana. Aku seperti mengenal mobil itu, spertinya mobil itu mirip dengan mobil milik bosku. Atau mengkin itu memang mobil bosku. Karena penasaran aku pun menyebrang jalan yang tidak terlalu padat seperti beberapa jam yang lalu.

Aku mendekat ke arah mobil itu. Benar ini adalah mobil nona Rukia. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan di sini. Inkan sudah malam, bukankah besok malam dia akan meliris majalah fashion edisi 78-nya. Aku beranikan untuk membuka pintu mobil tersebut, mungkin saja tidak terkunci. Dan benar saja, pintu ini tidak terkunci. Ceroboh sekali dia ini, meninggalkan mobil dengan keadaan tidak terkunci. Kalau ada yang merampoknya bagaimana. Aku longokan kepalaku ke dalam mobil itu. Aku benar-benar terkejut saat melihat Rukia tertidur di sini dengan posisi tidur yang tidak mengenakan badan tentunya. Apa dia terlalu cape sampai-sampai tertidur di mobil.

"Nona. Apa nona tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku khawatir. Dia menggeliat sambil mengerang pelan. Aku kini dapat melihat mukanya dengan jelas.

Muka Rukia pucat, badannya sedikit bergetar, matanya bengkak, dan juga keringat dingin meluncur dari keningnya. Apa dia sakit?

Aku menyentuh keningnya dengan punggung tanganku. Akh! Badannya panas ditambah lagi keringat dingin yang mengalir di keningnya bertambah banyak. Wajahnya terlihat sangat gelisah, tidak seperti saat aku melihatnya tertidur kemarin malam. Tidak ingin membangunkannya aku memindahkan tubuh mungil bosku dengan hati-hati ke kursi di sebelah kursi pengemudi. Aku akan mengantar dia ke apartemennya. Kasihan dia bila terus tertidur di dalam mobil ini.

Tanpa tunggu lama aku langsung menghidupkan mesin mobil lalu menancap gas menuju apartemnya.

.

.

XXXXXX

.

.

Aku kini sampai di depan sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang tidak lain adalah apartemen bosku yang judes ini. Aku lalu menghampiri salah satu satpam apartemen ini dan menyuruhnya agar memarkirkan mobil milik bosku. Sebelumnya aku menggendong tubuh bosku bagai seorang putri memasuki apartemennya.

Saat aku membawanya ke dalam apartemennya dia terus menggenggam erat jaket yang ku kenakan. Wajahnya terlihat begitu gelisah. Apa sebaiknya aku membawanya ke rumah sakit saja ya. Akh! Tidak aku akan mengistirahatkannya dulu aku yang akan merawatnya. Bila besok dia masih seperti ini, baru aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Aku sedikit kesusahan saat menekan beberapa kode kunci apartemen bosku ini. Terang saja tanganku sedang menggendong tubuhnya. Tapi akhirnya aku bisa juga membuka pintu masuk ini.

Langsung saja aku membaringkan tubuh mungil di genggamanku itu di atas kasur.

"Ibu... aku mohon jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Aku mendengar bosku ini mengigau. Mungkin dia sedang bermimpi buruk.

Ku tinggalkan dia untuk membawa air dan kain untuk meredakan panas badannya. Tidak lama aku kembali dan langsung menggopresnya dengan handuk kecil yang telah ku celupkan ke air dingin sebelumnya, mudah-mudahan saja dia besok akan lebih baik.

Aku genggam tangan kanannya yang sedikit basah oleh keringat. Kasihan dia sepertinya dia kecapean. Aku terus menggam tangan mungil yang begitu pas untuk ku pegang itu. Aku lirik jam yang berada di kamar ini jam sebelas malam rupanya. Aku mulai melepaskan genggamanku padanya dengan berhati-hati, takut kalu aku membangunkannya.

"Jangan. Jangan pergi." Rukia malah semakin mengeratkan pegangannya padaku. Matanya masih tertutup gelisah.

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku di sini, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu." Aku urungkan niatku untuk melepaskan genggamanku dari genggaman tangannya. Aku kemudian duduk di sampingnya dan membelai rambut hitam legamnya dengan sangat lembut dengan tanganku yang tidak dia genggam.

Karena aku juga merasa kantuk lantas aku memejamkan mataku. Sedikit demi sedikit aku terjatuh ke dalam alam bawah sadarku alias alam mimpiku.

Ichigo POV End

.

**Bersambung**

.

.

XXXXXX

.

.

Horeehhh! Akhirnya update juga *readers: halah! Telat juga*

Ai tau chap ini updatenya telat banget T.T

Seperti yang sudah Ai jelasin di atas Ai sibuk *readers: sok sibuk*

Hiks...hiks... gomen, gomen

Oh ya Ai juga mau minta maaf karena Ai belum bisa ngebales review dari senpai-senpai. Maafin ya *puppy eyes*

*readers: gak bakalan dimaafin*

*naik ke tower*

Kalau gak dimaafin Ai bunuh diri nih *readers: silahkan*

Gak jadi deh, masih banyak dosa he...he... :P

Ok jangan lupa REVIEWNYA Ai tunggu

Sebelum dan sesudahnya Ai ucapkan terima kasih *readers: kaya di surat resmi aja tuh bahasa*


	4. Chapter 4

**Desclaimer : Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Ichiruki**

**Genre : Romance and Drama**

**Warnings : TYPO(s), GAJE, ABAL, AU, OOC, EYD ANCUR, dll**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^_^**

.

**Fashion Style**

**Chapter 4**

.

.

XXXXXX

.

.

Rukia POV

Ku buka mataku sedikit demi sedikit lalu mengerjap ngerjapkannya untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk ke retina mataku. Ukh! Rasanya kepalaku ini sakit sekali. Tapi!, aku merasa ada yang aneh. Bukankah kemarin malam aku itu tertidur di mobilku. Lalu kenapa sekarang aku merasa ada di kamarku. Ya ini kamarku, walaupun aku tidak mengedarkan pandanganku untuk melihat seluruh isi ruangan ini, tapi aku hapal betul kamarku hanya dengan melihat langit-langitnya saja. Siapa yang membawaku kesini? Akh, aku tak peduli, yang penting sekarang adalah aku harus bergegas pergi ke kantorku.

Aku mulai menggerakan tubuhku untuk turun dari ranjangku yang berukuran king size ini. Tapi kenapa rasanya berat sekali ya? Apa mungkin ini karena efek dari aku yang sedang sakit? Dan lagi rasanya ada tangan yang menahan tubuhku untuk bergerak. Ku hadapkan tubuhku kesebelah kiri, hey apa ini? Kenapa di depan ku ada tembok? Seingatku tidak ada tembok di sini. Bukan. Ini seperti, seperti dada seorang pria. Oh, benar juga ini memang dada seorang pria. Tunggu tunggu tunggu apa aku bilang tadi. Pria di ranjangku?

Dengan gerakan yang patah patah ku dongkakan kepalaku untuk melihat wajah pria yang sedang berada di ranjangku ini. Pertama yang ku lihat adalah wajah yang familiar, sudah dua hari ini dia bekerja denganku. Aku tak berhenti menatapnya dengan pandangan yang shock. Apa yang dia lakukan di kamarku?

Sedikit demi sedikit aku melihat dia membuka mata musim gugurnya. 1, 2, 3, akhirnya pandangan kami bertemu satu sama lain, seperti waktu aku terjatuh di atas tubuhnya waktu itu.

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik

8 detik

10 detik

"Kyaaaa!" Kami berteriak di waktu yang bersamaan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di atas ra-ranjangku?" Aku segera membalikan tubuhku ke arah yang lain agar tidak bisa melihatnya. Aku yakin dia juga melakukan hal yang sama, membalikan tubuhnya agar tidak bisa melihatku.

"A-aku tidak me-lakukan a-pa pun." Dia berkata dengan terbata-bata.

"La-lalu kenapa kau ada di atas ranjangku kalu tidak melakukan apa-apa?" Aku mulai menaikan nada bicaraku.

"Sungguh aku tidak melakukan apa pun." Katanya lagi dengan tenangnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa setenang itu setelah tidur di atas kasurku ini.

"Kau berbohong kan? Dengar tuan Kurosaki kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa denganku, ku bunuh kau." Ku balikan tubuhku agar menghadapnya. Biarkan dia melihat deathglare andalanku, biar dia mati sekalian melihat tatapan mematikanku ini.

"Kenapa? Apakah nonaku ini kecewa ternyata tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan kita semalam." Se-sejak kapan dia membalikan tubuhnya. Blush! Argh! Mukaku pasti sudah seperti tomat terlampau matang sekarang. Jarak wajahnya dan wajahku ini terlalu dekat. Kalau sampai aku atau dia bergerak sedikit saja, pasti, pasti kami akan. Argh! Memikirkannya saja aku sudah mual. Oh Kami-sama tolonglah aku.

"Kalau nona mau, bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya sekarang hmm?" Senyumnya itu. Senyum menggoda yang sangat aku benci, kenapa dia memperlihatkannya lagi.

"BAKA! DASAR JERUK MESUM!" Ku dorong tubuhnya sekuat tenaga dari hadapanku.

Brukk!

"Awww." Ternyata aku mendorong tubuhnya terlalu kuat, sehingga tubuh kekarnya itu sekarang sudah terbaring di lantai .

Aku merangkak turun dari ranjangku, dan berjalan menuju asisten pribadiku yang tengah terkapar di lantai karena ulahku. Ah! Bukan. Itu semua buka ulahku, tapi karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Rasakan itu jeruk mesum. Siapa suruh kau tidur di kasurku." Ku tekankan kata jeruk mesum dalam kalimatku itu. Aku langkahkan kakiku kembali keluar dari kamarku, dan sedikit menendang kaki si jeruk mesum itu.

"Anda jahat nona. Padahal aku sudah menyelamatkan anda, tapi anda malah memperlakukan aku seperti ini." Ku dengar derap langkah kakinya yang mendekatiku yang tengah berjalan. Aku berhentikan langkah kakiku, dan tentu saja jeruk mesum itupun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa maksud dari perkataanmu tadi?" Ku balikan tubuhku menghadap ke arahnya yang tengah meringis sembari mengusap ngusap punggungnya.

"Kemarin aku menemukan anda tertidur di mobil. Jadi aku membawa anda kesini." Katanya dengan wajah yang kusut.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan aku ini jahat atau tidak?" kataku ketus sembari melipat tanganku di dada.

"Seharusnya anda itu berterima kasih atau apa ke. Kalau aku tidak membawa anda ke sini, mungkin anda masih tidur di mobil anda sekarang." Mukanya terlihat kesal. Dia kesal, berarti aku jauh lebih kesal dari pada dia sekarang ini.

"Aku tidak minta kau membawaku ke sini. Karena itu aku tak perlu berterima kasih kan. Lagi pula kalau cuma mengantarku ke sini, kenapa kau harus sampai tidur di ranjangku?" Rasakan kau. Mudah-mudahan karena kata-kataku ini dia jadi kehabisan kalimat untuk melawan. Memang begitulah seharusnya. Rukia Kuchiki-lah yang harus menang dalam beradu argumen.

"Aku juga tadinya mau begitu." Hah! Masih ada pembelaan yang keluar dari mulutnya ternyata. "Tapi nona sendiri yang menahanku agar tidak pergi." Lanjutnya dengan sedikit penekanan di kata menahanku.

Ku pincingkan matakau karena tak mengerti apa maksudnya tadi. "Apa maksudmu dengan menahanmu?"

"Waktu aku akan keluar, anda malah menggenggam tanganku erat. Karena tidak tega aku urungkan niatku untuk meninggalkan anda. Apalagi saat itu badan anda sangat panas, bagaimana mungkin seorang laki-laki membiarkan perempuan sendiri di saat keadaannya sedang tidak baik seperti itu." Dia menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Tapi benarkah itu? Aku menahannya. Ku putar otaku untuk mengingat kejadian semalam secara rinci. Ah! Benar juga saat itu aku menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah mengakuinya, lagipula saat itu aku bermimpi kejadian saat ibuku meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. Jadi secara keseluruhan itu hanyalah sebuah kesalahan, itu hanya kecelakaan. Pokoknya aku takan pernah mengakuinya titik.

"Huh! Itu hanya alasanmu saja. Dan ingat aku tidak akan pernah berterima kasih padamu." Aku balikan kembali tubuhku dan melanjutkan kembali langkah kakiku.

"Ternyata begitu susahnya ya seorang Rukia Kuchiki untuk mengucapkan terima kasih." Si jeruk mesum itu bergumam nyaris berbisik. Tapi masih dapat tertangkap oleh indra pendengaranku. Akh, Biarkan sajalah dia mau berkata apa tentangku. Tapi tunggu. Kenapa aku tidak mengusirnya dari kamrku ini.

"Heh jeruk mesum sampai kapan kau mau berada di apartemenku hah?"

"Sampai aku kembali ke apartemenku." Oh God dia itu, arghhh!

"Aku tau. Jadi CEPAT KAU PULANG KE RUMAHMU SANA!" Ku berikan dia tatapan mautku yang paling mematikan. Tapi bukannya pergi dari apartemenku ini, dia malah bubuk kembali di atas ranjangku.

"Nanti saja. Aku kembali ke rumahnya setelah pulang kerja saja." Jawabnya malas-malasan.

"Lalu tunggu apa lagi. Cepat pergi kerja sana." Aku mengusirnya.

"Apakah nona tidak mau aku menyiapkan sarapan anda?" Betul juga ya. Mungpung dia ada di sini kenapa aku tidak menyuruhnya untuk menyiapkan sarapanku.

"A-ah! Benar. Kalau begitu siapkan sarapanku dan juga air untukku mandi se-ka-rang." Kataku dingin.

"Hai." Dia pun pergi meninggalkan kamarku. Aku menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan, sekedar untuk menjernihkan kembali pikiranku atas kejadian yang menimpaku di pagi ini.

.

.

XXXXXX

.

.

Kali ini aku sudah selesai dengan acara mandiku. Dan melanjutkan untuk berganti baju dengan baju kerjaku tentu saja. Tapi disebut baju kerja juga berbeda jauh dengan baju kerja orang kantoran seperti biasanya yang kebanyakan menggunakan blazer dan rok sebatas lutut yang ketat. Kali ini ku putuskan untuk menggunakan tank top berwarna hitam polos yang ku padukan dengan semi jaket berwarna putih sebatas pinggang yang pas dengan bentuk tubuhku. Untuk bawahannya aku memilih menggunakan skinny jeans berwarna hitam. Untuk sepatunya aku menggunakan sepatu berhak 7 cm berwarna senada dengan jeansku dengan aksen benang putih di setiap solannya. Dan untuk tasnya aku menggunakan hand bag yang tidak terlalu besar berwarna coklat muda. Tak lupa aku menambahkan kalung mutiara dan jam tangan casual berwarna hijau army dengan aksen batu-batu safir di setiap penunjuk waktunya. Cukup simpel memang, tapi itulah gayaku. Walaupun aku ini seorang perancang busana terkenal, tetapi aku tidak suka dengan yang namanya berlebihan. Selama baju yang ku kenakan itu cocok dengan tubuhku, nyama, dan tidak ketinggalan mode, why not. Untuk make up-pun aku tidak suka dengan yang terlalu tebal. Aku hanya menggunakan bedak tipis, mascara transparan untuk sekedar merapihkan bulu mataku yang memang sudah lebat dan lentik semenjak aku lahir, blush on berwarna pink yang tidak terlalu tebal, hanya samar-samar saja, dan lip gloss berwarna senada dengan warna bibirku yang merah merekah. Untuk rambutpun aku biarkan tergerai begitu saja. Setelah merasa penampilanku sudah sempurna aku keluar dari kamarku yang lumayan luas ini.

Aku lihat jam di ruang menonton TV yang menghubungkan kamar mandi dengan kamarku. Sudah jam setengah tujuh pagi rupanya, masih ada sekitar satu jam lagi saat jam kerja di perusahaanku dimulai. Setelah itu aku berjalan menuju dapurku untuk mengambil minum penawar rasa haus yang menyerang kerongkonganku. Ku buka kulkas untuk mengambil satu botol air mineral. Dan meneguk air yang berada di dalamnya sedikit.

"Sedang apa kau? Kenapa memakai celemek segala?" Ku hentikan acara minumku saat melihat asisten pribadiku kini tengah menggunakan celemek bermotif bunga matahari di tengahnya, dan juga berenda di setiap sisinya. Dari mana dia dapat celemek seperti itu? Seperti seorang maid jadi jadian saja dia.

"Seperti yang anda lihat. Saya sedang masak." Katanya sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya yang memegang spatula.

"Kau. Memasak?" Tanyaku tak percaya. Bisa-bisa bukannya dia membuatkan makanan untuku, dia malah membuatkanku racun.

"Emm." Jawabnya singkat lalu melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya.

"Awas saja jika kau membuat berantakan dapurku, atau membuatku keracunan karena makananmu itu. Kau tau sendiri akibatnya." Ku letakan botol air mineral yang kupegang di atas meja makan, sehingga terdengar bunyi Braak! Untuk menggeretaknya.

"Tenang saja nona. Begini-begini juga saya pernah mengikuti lomba memasak dulu." Katanya membanggakan diri. "Dan anda tau nona. Saya mendapatkan juara ke dua." Cih! Sombong sekali dia.

"Segitu saja kau bangga." Kataku ketus. "Aku tidak percaya kau mendapatkan juara ke dua." Kataku masih dengan nada yang kubuat seketus mungkin.

"Itu benar nona." Katanya sewot. "Yah, walaupun ke dua dari bawah sih." Dia garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal dengan muka yang cengengesan.

"Jadi kau dari tadi menyombongkan dirimu hanya untuk juara ke dua dari bawah." Kataku tersenyum meremehkan.

"Setidaknya tidak sampai di urutan terakhir kan?" Katanya masih dengan sikap menyombongkan diri.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Ku bantingkan tas yang sedari tadi ku pegang ke atas meja makan. Seperti tadi saat aku menaruh botol air mineral, kali ini pun terdengar suara Braak! Tetapi sedikit lebih keras.

Aku melihat asisten pribadiku tadi sedikit tersentak karena kaget. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit pucat karena suara tadi. Ha...ha...ha... lihat wajah kagetnya itu, lucu sekali. Eh? Lucu? Apa-apaan kau ini Rukia. Kenapa kau berpikir wajahnya itu lucu. Ayolah Rukia. Lucu dari mana?

Ku geleng-gelengkan kepalaku kasar untuk menghilangkan pemikiranku tentang asisiten pribadiku itu.

"Nona kau kenapa. Apa ada yang sakit?" Ichigo mendekat ke arahku.

"Ha-hah? Tidak tidak. Aku tidak kenapa-napa."

"Tapi kulihat nona menggelengkan kepala nona. Apakah benar anda tidak kenapa-napa?" Dia semakin mendekat ke arahku dan kemudian meletakan punggung tangannya ke keningku. Arrgh! Kenapa dia melakukan ini kepadaki sih? Dan mukanya itu. Apakah dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku. Kenapa raut wajahnya itu begitu mirip dengan raut wajah ibuku ketika mengkhawatirkanku? Tapi aku tak percaya itu. Tak percaya.

"A-pa yang kau lakukan baka! Jauhkan tanganmu itu dari keningku." Ku tepis tangan kokoh asisiten pribadiku itu dengan kasar. Bagaimanapun tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh keningku selain ibuku.

"A-aku hanya. Hanya ingin mengecek suhu badan anda." Cih! Suhu badan. Alasan.

"Itu hanya alasanmu saja bukan?" Matilah kau karena deathglare dan juga ucapanku yang super ketus ini.

"Ti-tidak." Dia menarik napas berat. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau suhu badan anda benar-benar sudah turun atau belum."

"Lalu kalau suhu badanku ini tinggi apa urusanmu?" Semoga saja dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku yang satu ini.

"Tentu saja ada." Lagi, dia menarik napas beratnya lalu menghembuskannya dengan sedikit kasar. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Khawatir. Hah! Khawatir ya. Apa itu? Bajingan itu dulu juga bilang begitu pada ibuku. Tapi apa? Itu hanya isapan jempol semata.

"Sudahlah jangan ungkit masalah khawatir di depanku. Aku tidak percaya dengan kata khawatir. Kau tau bagiku khawatir tidak lebih dari sampah. Hanya diri kita sendirilah yang perlu kita khawatirkan" Ku katakan itu dengan nada yang tenang. Sangat tenang. Aku tau asisiten pribadiku itu terkejut dengan asumsiku yang tidak percaya kepada kata khawatir. Tapi memang begitulah adanya. Bagiku rasa khawatir terhadap orang lain itu hanyalah kebohongan semata. Tidak ada orang yang benar-benar khawatir selain kepada dirinya sendiri. Dan perinsip itulah yang sekarang kuterapkan dalam hidupku.

"Kenapa nona berpikiran seperti itu?" Ichigo sedikit menjauh dariku.

"Kenapa? Karena memang seperti itu adanya." Sekali lagi Ichigo mungkin merasa kaget dengan kalimatku barusan

"Kenapa kau masih di sini? Harusnya kau memasak makanan untukku kan?" Aku merasa tidak enak juga kalu dia terus-terusan bermuka seperti orang bingung seperti itu. Dan juga aku tidak mau dia terus mengorek semua hal yang seharusnya menjadi privasiku.

"Baiklah nona." Katanya dengan membungkukan badannya dalam-dalam. Dia itu seperti hanya mempermainkanku saja bukan benar-benar membungkuk karena rasa hormat.

Aku pun hanya bisa berdecak kesal lalu mendudukan diriku di atas kursi meja makan sembari mengawasi sisten pribadiku itu memasak. Aku masih takut dia akan membuat apartemenku ini kebakaran.

.

.

XXXXXX

.

.

"Bagaimana nona. Apakah masakanku enak?" Aku tau asisiten pribadiku ini benar-benar ingin mendapatkan pujian dariku.

"Em... Lumayan." Kataku sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku sedikit.

"Ha...ha...ha... baguslah kalau nona menyukainya." Katanya sambil terus memperhatikanku yang tengah memakan sarapanku.

"Kataku lumayan. Bukan berarti aku menyukainyakan." Aku berkata sambil menggigit ujung sendok untuk memasukan sarapanku ke dalam mulut mungilku.

"Kalau tidak suka, ya sudah. Sini aku ambil saja." Dia lantas mengambil piring berisi sarapanku. Aku kaget dengan sikapnya itu, tentu saja karena aku baru saja akan menyuapkan lagi sarapanku itu kedalam mulutku. Tapi dia malah mengambilnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku berdiri dari duduku dan menaruh kasar sendok yang sedari tadi aku pegang.

"Bukankah tadi nona bilang masakanku tidak enak. Jadi lebih baik aku buang saja makanan ini." Katanya sembari berjalan mendekati tempat sampah dengan membawa makanan yang tadi dia buat.

"Hey apakah kau sudah gila. Itukan sarapanku." Aku mendekatinya dengan muka yang geram. "Hey, hey hey jangan membuangnya sembarangan." Belum sempat aku mencegahnya untuk membuang sarapanku yang masih tersisa setengahnya itu, dia sudah membuangnya ke dalam tempat sampah.

"Yah sudah kubuang. Lalu bagaimana?" Dia menaikan kedua bahunya dan tersenyum simpul kearahku dengan begitu santainya.

"Kau ini. Itu sarapanku, kau. Kau berani sekali membuangnya, sekarang bagaimana denganku hah? Aku makan apa sekarang? Kau itu memang menyebalkan ya." Aku terus memaki asisiten pribadiku itu sembari terus berusaha menendang, dan memukul tubuhnya yang proporsional itu.

"He-hey hentikan. Hentikan nona. Sakit." Kata asisten pribadiku itu dengan terus berusaha menghindar dari setiap seranganku.

"Rasakan itu. Kau pantas mendapatkannya." Tanpa ampun aku terus memukul dan menendang tubuhnya.

"Nona hentikan. Nona ini wanita kan? Kenapa tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan seorang wanita?"

Sejenak aku menghentikan kegiatanku saat dia mengatakan hal itu tadi. "Apa kau bilang hah? Apa maksud ucapanmu itu? Kau tadi membuang sarapanku lalu setelah itu kau mengataiku. Kau ingin mati?"

"Kenapa, bukankah nona tidak pernah marah jika ada yang mengatai anda?" Dia berkata dengan sikap yang tetap stay cool walaupun masih berusaha menghindar dari setiap serangan yang kulancarkan ke arahnya. "Lagi pula... berhentilah untuk menyiksaku terus."

Aku tak memperdulikan kata-katanya ataupun tindakannya yang terus meminta belas kasihanku. Yang ada dipikiranku saat ini adalah terus menghajarnya, biar dia itu bisa lebih sopan kepada atasannya. Sekali lagi kulayangkan tinjuku mengarah ke wajahnya yang putih itu.

Greeb!

He-hey apa-apaan dia ini malah memegang pergelangan tanganku.

"Tenanglah nona." Katanya lembut sembari semakin mendekatkan jarak tubuhnya dan tubuhku. Secara refleks tentu saja aku berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangannya. Ku layangkan kaki sebelah kiriku untuk menendang kakinya, tapi lagi. Sebelum kakiku itu berhasil mengenai kaki kokohnya, dia sudah menahannya dengan tangan kirinya yang tak memegang tanganku. Dan dia malah membuatku berada dalam pelukannya sekarang.

Ke-kenapa ini, kenapa aku merasa jantungku berdegup sangat kencang. Dan lagi rasanya hangat dan. Nyaman. Kenapa? Ada apa denganku ini.

"Kau tau nona. Jika nona terus besikap galak seperti ini tidak akan ada pria yang mau mendekati anda." Ku rasakan deru napasnya menari di telinga kananku. Dan aku merasa lemas dibuatnya. Panas. Ya panas. Aku merasa pipiku kini memanas, pasti pipi putih mulusku kini sudah sangat merah.

"Kalau masalah sarapan anda. Aku memasak banyak tadi. Aku juga takut jika kalau bosku yang satu ini menjadi tambah kecil." Lagi deruan napas hangatnya menyapu telinga kiriku memberiakn sensasi aneh yang pertama kalinya untuku. Ya, pertama kali. Aku belum pernah merasakannya selama hidupku selama ini. Aku bisa merasakan dia sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena sudah membuat tubuhku lemas seperti ini.

Tak kuat dengan perlakuannya padaku, lantas aku memukul perutnya dengan tanganku yang sudah tak dipegangnya dengan sekuat tenagaku.

"Awww." Kali ini aku yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan kepadanya, melihatnya tersiksa oleh perbuatanku adalah suatu kepuasan tersendiri bagiku. Sangat menyenangkan bisa membuatnya babak belur seperti itu.

"Rasakan itu jeruk mesum. Siapa suruh kau memeluku tadi." Aku lalu meneguk air dalam botol air mineral yang tadi ku simpan di atas meja makan sampai habis.

"Apakah nona tak bisa bersikap lembut sekali saja." Katanya sambil terus meringis.

Aku tak menghiraukan kata-katanya dan kembali mendudukan tubuhku di atas kursi meja makan, sambil menekan keypad handponeku. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku tidak nyaman sekarang. Akh! Aku baru ingat bukankah asisten pribadiku itu belum mandi. Pantas saja aku merasa menghirup bau-bau yang tidak sedap.

"Heh. Apakah kau mau tetap berpenampilan seperti itu?" Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari handponeku kepada asiten pribadiku yang tengah mengelus-ngelus perutnya.

"Maksud anda?" Dia itu bodoh, atau memang bego sih. Apa dia tidak menyadari keadaannya yang menjijikan sekarang ini.

"Apakah kau tidak akan mandi. Cepat kau mandi dan ganti bajumu itu. Setengah jam lagi kau harus pergi bekerja." Aku menatap tajam lurus kearah mata hazel asisten pribadiku itu.

"Oh itu." Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Aku tak membawa baju untuk ganti." Katanya cengengesan.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak kembali saja dulu ke rumahmu." Ku silangkan tanganku di dada dengan kesal.

"Apa akan sempat?" Tanyanya dengan nada memelas.

"Ck. Kau ini benar-benar menyusahkan." Aku berdiri dari duduku. Seingatku aku masih menyimpan baju untuk pria. Sisa dari rancanganku tahun kemarin yang tidak terjual.

"Ini, kau pakai ini." Aku melemparkan satu setel baju pria pada asisten pribadiku itu.

"Arigatou." Katanya lalu berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

Rukia POV End

.

.

XXXXXX

.

.

Normal POV

Seorang wanita berperawakan mungil berlari menuju tempat parkir sebuah apartemen yang mewah. Yah siapa lagi jika bukan Rukia Kuchiki. Pagi ini ia terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa memasuki mobil semi sport bercat merah itu. Yah, bagaimana tidak tergesa-gesa jika jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh lebih dua puluh menit. Itu berarti tersisa waktu 10 menit untuk sampai di gedung megah tempat mengembangkan bisnisnya. Padahal tempatnya berdiri sekarang ini dengan kantor tempatnya bekerja lumayan cukup jauh. Butuh waktu sekitar 30 menit untuk sampai di sana dengan kecepatan mobil yang normal. Itupun jika tidak terjebak macet yang seperti sudah menjadi langganan untuk jam pergi bekerja seperti sekarang ini.

Kini dia membuka pintu mobil elit itu. Tapi belum sempat tangnnya itu berhasil membuka pintu mobil seluruhnya, tangan besar sudah menahnnya.

"Biar aku saja yang menyetir." Suara besar seorang pria dewasa mengagetkan si pemilik mata violet itu.

"Memangnya siapa yang mengijinkanmu untuk pergi kerja denganku? Kenapa kau tidak pakai mobilmu saja?" Rukia berkata dengan penuh kekesalan dalam kalimatnya itu. Bagaimana tidak, pagi ini ia terlambat karena ulah pria berambut orange yang ada di hadapannya kini. Kalau saja asisten pribadinya itu tidak berbuat ulah dengannya tadi, mungkin sekarang ini dia sudah melihat-lihat gedung yang akan dijadikan sebagai tempat launching majalahnya malam ini. Lihatlah sekarang Rukia sudah sangat telat.

"Ayolah nona. Kau tau sendiri kan kalau aku tidak bawa mobil ke sini. Lagi pula aku ini asisten pribadimu bukan? Jadi lebih baik kita berangkat bersama saja. Lebih-lebih kita sudah telat kan?" Pria berambut orange dengan kerutan permanen di dahinya itu tetap memaksa untuk melaksanakan niatnya. Pergi dengan bosnya.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Tapi aku ingin kau membuatku telat satu menitpun." Si pria yang tak lain adalah asisten pribadi Rukia menampakan wajah yang ceria saat bosnya itu menyetujui usulannya.

Dengan segera mereka berdua menaiki mobil bercat merah itu. Dan dengan segera pula Ichigo menghidupkan mesin mobil dan langsung memacu mobilnya itu dengan kecepatan maksimal meninggalkan tempat parkir gedung apartemen itu.

.

.

XXXXXX

.

.

"Kau hampir membunuhku baka!" Rukia terus menerus meruntuki perbuatan asisten pribadinya. Tentu saja semua itu bukan tanpa alasana, kerena tadi asisten pribadinya itu mengemudikan mobil bagai orang yang kesurupan. Sungguh bisa membuat orang yang memiliki serangan jantung tumbang seketika di tempat. Dari awal sampai akhir Ichigo mengemudikan mobil bosnya itu, dia tak pernah menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya.

"Bukankah nona sendiri yang tidak ingin telat?" Memang sekarang Rukia tidak telat satu menitpun, bahkan ini masih kurang 2 menit untuk memulai rutinitasnya. Hanya saja karena itu pula Rukia merasa bahwa ia sekarang telah berada di surga. Ya dia pikir dia akan benar-benar mati jika terus berada dalam mobil setannya. Ah! Bukan. Bukan mobilnya yang setan, tetapi yang mengemudikannya.

Rukia hanya bisa berdecak kesal dan turun dari mobil mewahnya, karena memang semua yang dikatakan oleh asisten pribadinya itu benar. Dia tidak mungkin berdebat lagi dengan asistennya itu sekarang, di perusahaannya. Dia tidak mau membuat imagenya sebagai orang yang dingin dan cuek itu hilang di mata para karyawan-karyawannya hanya karena mahluk aneh berambut orange ini.

.

.

XXXXXX

.

.

_Skip Time Saat Pesta Launching Majalah Fashion Ke 78_

"Bagaimana apakah semua tamu sudah hadir semua?"

"Belum nona, belum semua."

Rukia Kuchiki si perancang busan terkenal tengah berjalan menyurusi sebuah ballroom di sebuah hotel berbintang lima paling terkenal di kota Tokyo sebagai tempat yang ia pilih untuk menjadi saksi bisu berkembangnya usaha yang ia rintis dengan penuh perjuangan. Sesekali ia terlihat mengobrol atau sekedar bertegur sapa dengan beberapa gerombolan orang yang mungkin adalah rekan kerjanya. Tak lupa pula manager kepercayaanya Nemu Kurotsuchi selalu mengikutinya dari belakang. Sudah seperti induk ayam dengan anaknya.

"Jadi berapa lama lagi acara ini akan dimulai?" Tanya Rukia. Sekarang ia terlihat begitu anggun dengan menggunakan tube dress sampai mata kaki berwarna ungu tua dengan aksen tali berwarna merah jambu di bagian pinggang. Begitu pas membalut tubuh mulus porselinnya. Tak lupa sepatu berhak 10 cm berwarna perak menghiasi kaki mungilnya.

"Sekitar setengah jam lagi nona." Jawab manager Nemu dengan senyuman yang ia berikan pada atasnnya itu.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang." Nemu lantas pergi dari hadapan bosnya itu dengan sedikit membungkukan badannya.

Setelah dirasa Nemu telah pergi, Rukia berjalan keluar dari ruangan ballroom yang menurutnya serasa di neraka itu. Entahlah dia merasa berada di ruangan yang penuh dengan orang berkelas itu rasanya sangat gerah, padahal bajunya kali ini cukup terbuka. Dan lagi kepalnya sedikit merasa pusing. Sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu, Rukia menyambar segelas sirup strawbbery yang di bawa oleh pelayan yang menawarkan minuman.

Di luar sini lebih tenang, dan lebih sejuk tentunya. Tapi tetap saja rasa pusing yang menyerang Rukia belum bisa hilang. Ia teguk sedikit demi sedikkit sirup strawbbery yang tadi ia ambil, hingga sekarang tersisa setengah gelas lagi. Mungkin kini bila Rukia tidak menggunakan make up wajahnya itu sudah terlihat pucat. Untung saja kali ia menggunakan make up yang sedikit lebih tebal dari pada biasanya.

"Jangan terlalu lama berada di luar." Sebuah suara familiar terdengar oleh telinga Rukia. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah sumber sura. Terlihat tubuh tegap dan wajah tampan asisten pribadinya itu yang kini sedang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Nanti nona malah masuk angin." Kata Ichigo sembari memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Sedangkan Rukia hanya mendelik kesal lalu kembali menolehkan wajahnya ke arah semula. Dia terus diam tak berbicara sepatah katapun. Yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang adalah tetap berusaha sadar dan menjaga tenaganya untuk membuka acara puncak sekitar satu setengah jam lagi. Dia perlahan memejamkan matanya untuk sekedar mencari ketenangan diri dan meresapi setiap hembusan angin yang menyentuh kulitnya yang mulus tanpa cacat itu.

"Kenapa nona ada di sini? Tidak baik kalau membiarkan tamu-tamu anda seperti ini." Tanpa Rukia sadari Ichigo sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu kan." Kata Rukia pedas masih dengan memejamkan matanya.

Ichigo sekilas melirik kearah Rukia yang tengah memejamkan mata indahnya, dia lantas tersenyum misterius – progresif.

"Kau tau nona saat nona mengatakan bahwa anda tidak percaya dengan yang namanya kekhawatiran, jujur aku agak sedikit kaget." Ichigo memulai pembicaraan.

Ia mendesah dengan sedikit tersenyum. "Aku memang tidak tau apa yang menyebabkan anda berpikiran seperti itu..." Ichigo menggantungkan kata-katanya sekedar untuk mengetahui reaksi si orang yang diajak bicara. Tapi karena tidak ada respon sama sekali, lantas ida melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya. "Hanya saja..., percayalah bahwa banyak orang di dunia ini yang masih peduli dengan anda. Masih banyak orang yang perhatian kepada nona."

"Ya mereka memang mempeduliakanku. Tapi itupun karena aku adalah Rukia Kuchiki seorang perancang busna terkenal dunia, sekaligus pemilik majalah Fashion yang sedang naik daun. Begitu kan?" Rukia mulai membuka matanya.

"Mungkin memang begitu." Ichigo menundukan wajahnya. "Tapi tidak semuanya seperti itu bukan. Contohnya saja keluarga nona mungkin." Lanjut Ichigo.

"Hah! Keluarga." Rukia meminum habis isi gelas yang sedari tadi ia pegang. "Aku tidak punya keluarga." Katanya dengan memperlihatkan sorot mata yang tajam tapi penuh dengan kerapuhan di dalamnya. Dan Ichigo menyadari hal itu, Ichigo mengetahui begitu rapuhnya gadis yang menjadi bosnya kini. Mungkin dari luar ya, Rukia terlihat sebagai seorang wanita yang sangat kuat dan tegar. Tapi di dalam Ichigo tau bahwa gadis itu sangatlah lemah, rapuh dan kesepian. Ia hanya berusaha menutupi dirinya yang lemah itu dengan berusaha bersikap seperti Rukia sekarang. Menjadi wanita yang judes, galak, dan dingin.

Selama beberapa lama baik itu Ichigo maupun Rukia tidak ada yang mau memulai kembali pembicaraan mereka. Sunyi menyelimuti mereka berdua karena memang tidak ada siapa pun di tempat mereka selain mereka berdua. Hanya suara angin yang menyentuh ranting-ranting pohon yang menyebabkan suara gemerisik dan sayup-sayup suara musik dari dalam ballroom yang terdengar.

"Nona 5 menit lagi acaranya akan segera dimulai." Akhirnya orang yang menjadi pemecah kesunyian antara Rukia dan Ichigo adalah resepsionis perusahaan Rukia, Nanao Ise.

"Ah. Sebentar lagi aku akan ke sana. Tolong kau urus dulu persiapannya." Kata Rukia setengah berteriak. Nanao kemudian pergi meninggalkan Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" Tanya Rukia pada Ichigo yang masih terduduk di tempat semula. Sepertinya dia sedang melamunkan sesuatu, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Rukia.

"Ya, nanti aku akan ke dalam." Jawab Ichigo sekenanya. Ichigo tidak tau kenapa seperti ada sesuatu yang membebani pikirannya saat ini. Sungguh dalam pikirannya itu ia ingin sekali melindungi gadis mungil di depannya kini. Entahlah, tapi Ichigo tidak mau melihat bosnya itu terluka.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah ke dalam, aku tadi lihat ada pacarmu di sini." Kata Rukia dengan nada dinginnya.

"Pacar?" Ichigo benar-benar bingung akan apa yang dibicarakan oleh bosnya itu. Seingatnya ia belum memiliki seorang kekasih.

"Orihime Inoue. Dia pacarmu kan?" Tanya Rukia datar.

"Oh dia. D-ia bukan siapa-siapaku ko. D-dia hanya temanku." Jawab Ichigo sedikit kikuk.

"Terserah kau sajalah dia itu mau siapamu." Rukia kemudian masuk menuju ballroom dengan setengah berlari.

Tapi saat sedang setengah berlari seperti itu ia merasa pening di kepalanya semakin menjadi. Sakit rasanya. Dia menghentikan langkahnya sesaat sambil menekan kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. Setelah merasa sedikit membaik dia kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

.

.

XXXXXX

.

.

Kini para tamu undangan launching majalah fashion yang ke 78 sudah berkumpul di dekat sebuah stage yang tidak terlalu besar juga tidak terlalu kecil. Di tengah panggung itu terdapat sebuah podium yang entah bagai mana caranya telah di sulap, sehingga terlihat sangat mewah dan tentu saja tampilanya mengikuti jaman.

"Kami persilahkan untuk Presdir Rukia Kuchiki naik ke atas panggung." Ujar seorang MC. Tak lama kemudian Rukia menaiki panggung dengan begitu anggunnya.

"Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada para tamu undangan yang telah berkenan hadir dalam acara launching majalah fashion kami yang ke 78." Ucap Rukia suaranya sedikit bergetar, karena memang dia merasa kalau keadaan tubuhnya kini sedang tidak baik. "Kami harap majalah ini akan selalu berjaya dan kerjasama antara perusahaan kami dengan semua klien bisa berjalan lebih maju lagi." Sekarang Rukia merasa pandangannya sedikit mengabur, tetapi dia berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja. Dia tidak boleh pingsan. Tidak untuk saat ini, tidak di depan para tamu-tamu undangannya. Dia lantas melanjutkan sambutannya dengan keadaan yang sedikit menghawatirkan. Untung saja tidak ada yang menyadari keadaan Rukia sekarang ini yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja tumbang. Tapi tidak untuk Ichigo dia menyadari kalau bosnya itu sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik. Apalagi dia tau bosnya itu belum terlalu sehat betul. Ichigo cemas. Ya dia sangat mencemaskan bosnya itu. Menurutnya Rukia terlalu memaksakan diri untuk berada di sini. Tapi mau apa lagi. Tidak mungkin dia menyuruh agar Rukia beristirahat saja dan meninggalkan acara yang penting bagi bosnya ini. Perasaan Ichigo sekarang mulai bergelut antara membiarkan Rukia tetap berada di sini atau membawanya untuk pulang agar ia bisa beristirahat.

"Saya harap semuanya dapat menikmati pesta ini." Itulah kata-kata terakhir Rukia sebelum dirinya turun dari panggung diikuti oleh suara riuh tepuk tangan.

Rukia memutuskan untuk pergi ke pojok ruangan yang di mana teradapat sebuah sofa di sana. Dia membutuhkan sedikit istirahat, karena kalau meninggalkan acara ini Rukia tau itu tidak mungkin, ini adalah acara yang penting baginya. Kenapa di saat seperti sekarang ini tubuhnya malah tidak mau untuk berkompromi sih.

"Rukia." Rukia mendengar ada sebuah suara yang memanggilnya di ikuti dengan suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya.

"Apakah kau mau berdansa denganku." Rukia tersenyum ke arah pemuda yang berdiri di depannya kini. Walaupun pandangan Rukia sedikit mengabur, tetapi dia tau kalau pemuda yang berada di depannya kini adalah Grimmjow rekan kerjanya.

Melihat Grimmjow yang mengajak Rukia untuk berdansa Ichigo lantas mendekati mereka berdua. Tidak mungkin bosnya itu berdansa di saat keadaannya sedang seperti ini. "Maaf tuan tapi nona sedang tidak bisa berdansa." Ujar Ichigo menepis tangan Grimmjow yang akan meraih tangan mungil Rukia.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Grimmjow sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya.

"Maaf tapi nona harus beri~"

"Sudahlah Ichigo. Aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Rukia memotong ucapan Ichigo. Grimmjow lalu menggandeng Rukia menuju lantai dansa yang sejak tadi sudah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang ingin berdansa. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya bisa diam mematung sembari mendesah kesal.

.

.

XXXXXX

.

.

Ichigo sedari tadi hanya berdiri di sudut ruangan ballroom. Tangan kanannya memegang kuat gelas berisi anggur dengan erat, nyaris memecahkan gelas tersebut. Matanya tidak henti memperhatikan seorang wanita yang menjadi bosnya dan seorang pria dengan rambut birunya yang sedari tadi terus meliuk mengikuti irama musik klasik. Ia tahu bahwa bosnya itu pasti sudah tidak tahan untuk terus menari seperti itu, sementara tubuhnya sendiri sudah lemah. Tapi Ichigo tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. Dia hanya di sini menikmati pemandangan yang mulai menyesakan dadanya itu. Apakah Ichigo cemburu? Ya mungkin jawabannya iya. Hanya saja Ichigo belum menyadari hal itu, dia belum menyadari bahwa ia cemburu kepada pria biru itu, yang sangat leluasa meminta berdansa dengan bosnya. Bahkan saat keadaan Rukia yang tidak mendukung seperti sekarang ini.

"Hallo Kurosaki-kun." Tanpa Ichigo sadari kini di sampingnya telah berdiri seorang wanita berbadan err... cukup bohay.

"Ah. Inoue. Kau datang?" Tanya Ichigo sekedar untuk berbasa-basi.

"Iya aku datang. Em...apakah Kurosaki-kun sendiri?" Kini semburat merah tipis menyelimuti pipi Inoue.

"Begitulah." Jawab Ichigo datar. Matanya masih fokus memperhatikan tubuh mungil Rukia yang berada dalam dekapan tangan besar Grimmjow.

"Em... ma-maukah Kurosaki-kun be-rdansa de-denganku?" Tanya Inoue malu-malu kucing.

"Bagaimana ya." Ichigo terlihat mempertimbangkan ajakan Inoue. " Tapi baiklah." Kata Ichigo setengah enggan. Jujur saja dia sekarang lebih senang sendiri di sini. Tapi jika ada seorang wanita yang mengajaknya berdansa, mana mungkin dia bisa menolaknya. Lebih-lebih dia adalah Orihime Inoue orang yang telah membantunya. Anggap saja ini adalah sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Ichigo lalu berjalan ke arah lantai dansa dengan memegang tangan Orihime. Tapi tetap saja pandangannya masih meneliti dengan mendetail keadaan Rukia. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Inoue langsung mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Ichigo. Mendapatkan perlakuan yang mendadak seperti itu tentu Ichigo merasa terkejut. Tapi dia langsung bisa menguasai keadaan, dan dengan ragu-ragu dia lingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Inoue. Mereka pun mulai melakukan gerakan dansa.

Sudah sekitar lima menit Ichigo berdansa dengan Inoue. Selama itu pula tanpa hentinya Ichigo terus menatap lekat Rukia yang sedang berdansa dengan Grimmjow walaupun hanya dengan ekor matanya.

Tiga judul lagu telah selesai di mainkan untuk mengiringi para pasangan yang berdansa. Dengan itu pula Rukia meminta untuk menyudahi dansanya dengan Grimmjow. Ia sudah tidak kuat untuk terus menahan berat badannya, rasanya ia sudah siap untuk tumbang di tempat bila tidak segera mengakhirinya. Apa lagi dengan pandangan matanya yang semakin mengabur seperti sekarang semakin tidak mendukung untuk Rukia menikmati acara berdansanya dengan Grimmjow, yang seharusnya di rasakannya dengan senang.

"Maaf Grimmjow, bukannya aku ingin mengakhiri acara berdansa kita." Ucap Rukia dengan suara yang rendah. "...Tapi aku ingin pergi ke toilet sebentar." Katanya melanjutkan.

"Oh. Silahkan." Jawab Grimmjow manis.

Setelah membungkukan badannya sedikit Rukia meninggalkan Grimmjow dengan langkah yang sedikit gontai.

Ichigo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Rukia dari kejauhanpun ikut mengakhiri dansanya dengan Inoue.

"Inoue maaf tapi bolehkah aku menyudahi ini." Kata Ichigo sedikit tidak enak. "Aku sedikit lelah." Bohong Ichigo.

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Inoue lemas sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih Inoue."

Tanpa tunggu lama Ichigo segera berlari mengejar Rukia yang berjalan ke arah toilet. Inoue sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Ichigo. Bukankah tadi dia bilang dia itu lelah. Lalu, kenap dia malah berlari seperti itu. Inoue semakin menundukan kepalanya, dia berpikir mungkin Ichigo memang tidak mau berdansa dengannya sejak dari awal.

.

.

XXXXXX

.

.

Langkah Rukia semakin terhuyung-huyung ketika melankah keluar dari ballroom. Dia berjalan dengan menopangkan tangan kanannya ke tembok. Tangan kirinya tidak hentinya memegangi kepalanya yang sudah seperti akan pecah. Tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi, dia ingin pingsan sekarang.

Ichigo terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang melihatnya aneh. Yang harus dia lakukan adalah mengejar bosnya dengan cepat. Dan sekarang ia melihat sosok yang ia cari tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok dengan tangan kirinya yang seperti sedang menekan kepalanya, dan tangan kirinya yang meremas dress yang ia pakai. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat, dan matanya menutup menahan sakit.

"Rukia..." Entah kenapa Ichigo memanggil nama itu setelah melihat keadaan Rukia yang sangat tidak dalam keadaan baik. Padahal sebelumnya ia tidak berani memanggil bosnya itu dengan sebutan nama Rukia.

Rukia mendengar sayup-sayup seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Suara yang sudah di kenal Rukia itu berhasil membuatnya menoleh ke atah sumber suara. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat Ichigo berdiri sedikit jauh dari tempatnya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Rukia lalu menyunggingkan senyum lemahnya ke arah pemuda itu berharap Ichigo tak lagi mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi setelah itu yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah hitam, gelap. Dan tanpa hitungan menit tubuhnya sudah terperosok jatuh ke lantai.

"Rukia..." Ichigo berlari ke arah tubuh Rukia yang sekarang sudar terbaring lemah di lantai. Di tariknya tubuh mungil gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Rukia, bangun. Ayo cepat bangun." Di guncang-guncangkannya tubuh Rukia dengan kuat, berharap gadis ini bisa membuka kelopak matanya agar kristal violet indah itu bisa ia lihat.

Tak ada respon dari Rukia ia masih menutup kedua matanya dengan tubuh lemas. Tanpa pikir panjang segera ia angkat tubuh gadis itu ala bridal style dengan hati-hati. Ia pun segera berlari keluar dari hotel menuju tempat parkiran mobilnya untuk membawa bosnya ini menuju rumah sakit.

Normal POV End

.

**Bersambung**

.

.

XXXXXX

.

.

Ini chap ke 4 minna

Gimana?

Terima kasih sebelumnya untuk yang sudah mereview chap sebelumnya ^^

Dan jangan lupa **RnR **ya


End file.
